Love shouldn't hurt
by XxcheekylemurxX
Summary: Kakashi discovers a terrible secret about his former student, Sasuke and Sasuke's girlfriend, Katsumi. Everything starts to spiral out of control for Katsumi and how does Ibiki help her? Don't read if you like Sasuke. WARNING: ADULT THEMES. Lemons and rape. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman rushed her way through a busy marketplace, she couldn't be late home again. The last thing she needed was to start dinner late. She dodged excited young children as they pretended to be a ninja, in a few years that's what they would be.

Her long ruby red hair dance behind her, many still mistook her for an Uzumaki but as far as she knew, she wasn't. She hadn't expected the market to be that busy. Normally in the middle of the week, it was quiet and she could take her time to brows the many stores. She ran straight to her home once she got past the market. She quickly made her way home, rushing through the front door. She went to the kitchen to start on dinner. She just hoped it would be done in time. The kitchen was large, Sasuke had modernised it before they moved in. The counters where a slick light grey with white marble tops. The middle of the kitchen had an island, it could easily sit four people. The stools were tucked into the island, they had a golden wooden top and the legs were white, done a geometric design. Katsumi quite liked it but it felt a bit on the large side for her.

"Katsumi!" A deep male voice called her out as the front door opened. She rushed over to the door and greeted the tall man with blue tinted black hair. She smiled and bowed her head before removing his jacket.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." She greeted him a quiet voice as she put his jacket in the closet in the hallway. He had watched her come from the kitchen, that meant she was either dishing up or she was still cooking.

"When will dinner be ready?" He asked her as he took off his ninja shoes.

"In a few minutes, I got back a little late I'm afraid. The market was busier than usual." She explained shuffling nervously in front of him. Sasuke glared at her slightly.

"I warned you not to get back late, I expect my dinner to be ready on the table when I get home." He hissed at her. "If this happens a third time, you will have to be punished." He warned her and walked into the dining room to wait. Katsumi looked down at her feet and rushed back into the kitchen. She hated it when he got angry at her. The dining room was very traditional. Sasuke's idea, he wanted a traditional setting for them to have family dinners.

A few minutes later she walked into the dining room with two plates of torikatsu curry, she placed one down in front of him and the other opposite him. She quickly went back to the kitchen to retrieve a jug of water and two glasses. She placed them in the middle of the table. She had managed to make the table before he had come home. He ignored her presence the whole time.

"How was your day dear?" She asked once she was sat down, Sasuke had already started eating. He never waited for her.

"It would have been better if my dinner was ready for me as I walked through the door." He told her in a harsh tone. She looked down at her curry, ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I never meant to come back late, the market was busier than usual." She explained to him again and he snorted at her.

"You should have gone earlier." He hissed at her as he ate his curry. She nodded and continued to eat. A glare was sent towards, warning her to stop talking. They continued to eat in silence.

Once they had finished, she cleared the table quietly while he watched her every move. "I'm going to wash and then I'll be going to bed." He informed her as he got up from the table. "Once you have cleaned up, come straight to bed." He ordered her as he left the room. Katsumi nodded and continued to clean up.

She hoped he would forgive her by the morning, it was clear he hadn't had a good day at the ANBU. She knew that sometimes Sasuke would get the harder missions and have to help out the boss, Morino Ibiki, with interrogations when his own methods weren't working. She knew his Sharingan meant he was pushed into seeing things that he shouldn't have to, be used in ways he shouldn't be. Being the last Uchiha wasn't easy for him, he shouldered the responsibilities of a whole clan. One man making up the duties of a whole clan. It made her sad inside and worried about his wellbeing.


	2. Chapter 2

She finished cleaning up and did as she was told. She could hear the shower in the next room. She slowly got undressed and changed into a black lace nightgown. Their room was plain and simple, the way Sasuke liked it. The walls were painted a light blue and the floor was covered in a thick cream carpet. They had a king-sized bed and a bedside cabinet each side. She pulled back the black bed sheet with an Uchiha family crest placed in the middle of it. She turned on the lamp on her bedside cabinet before turning off the main light.

She sat down the bed and waited for Sasuke to come out of the bedroom. He sat on the end of the bed and motioned for her to come over to him. She slowly stepped in front of him.

"You look beautiful." He told her, making her blush lightly. He came out already dressed in light blue striped pajama bottoms. He gently took her hand and looked up at her. "I think I know a way you can make things up to me." He smirked and stood up, pulling her nightgown off, revealing she was naked apart from the black satin thong she had on. "You know how I like it." He said as he kissed down her neck. She turned around with her hands behind her back, she heard the click of the handcuffs. Sasuke liked to be in control, he would often bound her to ensure he had every ounce of control. She felt the leather of the collar he had got her recently, around her neck. "Let's go to our special room." He smirked and pulled on the lead, taking her down the stairs.

He unlocked a door and took her inside. He sat down on the small bed that was in the middle of the room, he pulled her down by the lead, making her land forward across his lap. Suddenly, he slapped her hard on her ass cheek, making her cry out from the pain. "Quiet Katsumi, you know I like silence." He ordered her, smacking her again. She whimpered quietly, waiting for him to stop.

Her ass cheeks had been spanked till they looked red raw when he stop. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He spoke softly as he lifted her to sit on his lap facing him as he did, he pulled himself free of his pajama bottoms. He gently wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled. "I know how to make you feel better." He lifted her hips up and pushed her down on his hard cock as he moved her thong to the side. He watched her bite her lip, trying to stop any sound from passing her lips. His lips ran down her neck to the valley of her breasts. "Ride me." He ordered and helped guide her hips at a slow pace.

He knew after a while; Katsumi was close to her end. He could feel her walls clenching around him, getting ready to milk him. He smirked wickedly as he pulled her off his lap. She gasped in surprise. He pushed her down onto her knees. "Suck me bitch." He hissed at her, pulling her forward by the lead when she turned her head away. "Do it." He pulled her hair, bring her lips to his hard cock. She finally gave in and licked up his cock before taking him between her lips. "Look at me." He ordered, he wanted to see her suffering. She looked up at him, trying not to tear up. "If you were a good girl, you would get pleasure too." He told her as her tongue ghosted against him as she moved up and down. She was trying hard not to think about the fact that he had just been inside her. "I'm close baby, remember to swallow it all like a good girl." He warned her as his hand gripped her hair tighter, holding her there as he came in her mouth. She tried hard to swallow it. She hated the taste; she'd rather spit it all out.

Once he was sure she had swallowed it all, he let her go. "Go to bed, I'll be up in a minute." He told her as he undid the handcuffs and she nodded, walking away. Sasuke stood up once he could hear her walking up the stairs, a smirk playing on his lips. He walked over to the other end of the room and turned the recorder off. She never knew he taped her. She never knew who he sent them to either. He had set up the camera to start recording the moment the door was opened.

He made his way upstairs, his body finally telling him he needed to rest. "I'll be getting up at six in the morning, I will expect you to do the same and make me breakfast. I will be going on a mission in the afternoon, so I will be back before lunch to pack." He told her as he got into bed. Katsumi nodded and pulled the covers over the both of them. She turned off her lamp before lying down on her side and sighed. Sasuke fell asleep the moment his head the pillow, he was lucky like that. She lay there awake for most of the night, thinking, her friends didn't agree with Sasukes' ways and told her to get away from him. But she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the alarm went off at six, Sasuke had woken up but noticed Katsumi had continued to sleep through the alarm. He growled under his breath, annoyed, before pushing her out of the bed. Katsumi screamed as she felt her body falling from the bed. She managed to catch herself before she hit her head off the cabinet next to her. She was glad she still had her ninja reflects. Sasuke got up and walked round to her side of the bed. "I want eggs and toast." He ordered as he stepped over her on the way to the walk-in wardrobe. Katsumi sighed and put her red silk knee length robe. He was still angry with her.

Sasuke came down to the kitchen dressed in his ANBU ninja attire and sat at the breakfast table, watching her plate up his food. She had already placed down his morning coffee ready for him. He sipped it slowly as she placed the plate down in front of him before making her own breakfast. They eat in silence once again. She could tell that he wasn't in a very good mood, it was best at these times to stay quiet unless spoken too. "I'll be back at noon to pack for my mission, I'll be away for two weeks." Sasuke informed her as he finished his meal. "I want you to put clothes, camping equipment and weapons out, anything that I might need." He added as he stood up to leave. She nodded and followed him to the door.

"Have a good day Sasuke-kun." She spoke softly, she almost sounded like Hinata. She handed him his jacket and opened the door for him. He leant down and kissed her gently on the lips before stepping out of the door.

"Enjoy your day." He spoke without looking at her. She smiled and closed the door as he walked down the garden path.

She went about her day, cleaning and made sure she put out the items he wanted. She heard the front door open and she rushed down to greet him. "You knew I'd be back at his time, why weren't you here to greet me?" He asked her in a low and dangerous tone. She bowed her head, looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I was making sure I had everything out that you needed." She explained but he still didn't look pleased with her. "If I knew where you were going for the mission, I could have been more efficient." She added hoping that it would calm his fiery temper.

He suddenly launched himself forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her closer. It was times like this she wished she didn't have waist length hair but Sasuke wouldn't let her cut it. She hissed out in pain as he pulled on it harshly.

"You should have been quicker." He hissed in her ear. He watched her holding back her tears.

"Sasuke!" A cheerful voice shouted down the garden path causing him to quickly let her go. He turned to face the keeper of such a hyperactive voice.

"What dope?" He hissed through his teeth. The blonde grinning man rushed down the garden path, ignorant to Sasuke's anger.

"I was just seeing if you were free tonight." The man continued to grin until he saw Katsumi's tearing eyes. "Kat-chan, are you ok?" He asked concerned as he was about to push past Sasuke. She couldn't remember a time where he used her real name.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. It's just that Sasuke-kun is going on a mission for two weeks, he's leaving his afternoon." She quickly told him, giving him a small smile. She didn't want him to know about Sasuke's temper. He would never really mean to hurt her, she just kept upsetting him, forcing him to hurt her.

"Oh, well, I'll see you when you get back Sasuke." Naruto looked a little disappointed. "Kat-chan, I'll pop by over the two weeks to keep you company if you like?" He asked going back to usual grinning self.

"No Naruto, that wouldn't be proper." Sasuke hissed at him. Naruto looked at him completely confused.

"What do you mean not proper? When did you get so old-fashioned Grampa?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke sighed and tried hard not to roll his eyes. Naruto may be a great ninja but he still lacked brain power at times.

"She will be an Uchiha one day, Naruto, we both have to learn how to behave like Uchiha's." He tried to explain to the dope while not losing his temper. Unfortunately, Naruto still looked confused.

"What's that got to do with being proper?" Sasuke sighed in frustration, how could he be best friends with such a moron?!

"The Uchiha clan is all about tradition and how you are meant to behave." He tried to calcify but it still seemed Naruto didn't get it.

"How am I visiting Kat-chan not proper?" He asked yet again. "I'm only making sure she doesn't get lonely. You know she hasn't got many friends anymore since moving in with you, and quitting as a ninja." He then reasoned back. Katsumi could see Sasuke's temper flaring. She didn't want anything to happen, the last thing she wanted was him getting in trouble for hitting Naruto or hitting her in front of Naruto.

"People may get the wrong idea, Naruto-kun." She quickly spoke up, trying to calm Sasuke's temper. She really didn't want Sasuke to blow up in her face once Naruto left.

"They won't." Naruto tried to reason. "But you know where to find me if you want me to keep you company." He had finally got the hint it seemed. "I'll see you soon." He waved at the couple as he left.

She looked up at him, biting her lip nervously, she could see that he was very angry. He slammed the door shut and glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Upstairs now." He growled at her and ran as quickly as she could up the stairs, to their room.

He followed her to their room. "Strip." He hissed at her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"No." She quickly protested and wrapped her arms around herself, stepping back from him. She could live with the hitting and the harsh words but not this.

"Do not refuse me!" He shouted at her, taking a step closer to her as she took another step back. "I will be away for two weeks; do you want me to find someone else to satisfy my needs?" He added grabbing her by her hair and pulling her closer. She gasped in pain and looked away from him. She hated when he got like this, he would always take his rage out on her. He had obviously planned to have fun with her anyway but Naruto's badgering had sparked Sasuke's fury.

"Please, Sasuke, don't." She begged him as tears started to fall. He growled at her before throwing her on the bed. She tried to jump off the bed but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her underneath his body. He pinned her hands together with one hand. His other unbuckled his belt and took it off before tightening it around her wrists and the headboard. She had learnt they had way that there was no use in screaming for help.

They had moved into the old abandoned Uchiha estate a few months back; she knew that no one could hear her screams. Once they moved into their new home, Sasuke had started getting abusive. At first, she thought it was because they had moved onto the land which his family had been massacred on, it must be upsetting him. Moreover, it was the house he grew up in, his family's home. She had suggested they moved out to try and ease his pain but that only made him worse.

Sasuke quickly pulled down his own ninja trousers and boxers before starting on her jeans. She could see he was already hard. If this wasn't forced, she would have been blushing. She struggled against him, shouting at him to stop. But she also knew that it was no good. Sasuke was stronger than her even though they were the same rank, ANBU, he, however, had more years under his belt compared to her.

He punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. This would be her one and only warning to shut up and stop fighting back. He continued to pull down her jeans and then her panties. She saw a wicked smirk form on Sasuke's lips, he was clearly pleased by her choice in underwear, blue lace panties. She looked away as he started his assault on her body. He pulled her top up, his smirk got bigger once he saw she was wearing matching underwear. He pulled her bra up to reveal her C-cup breasts. He grabbed them roughly, making her hiss in pain. He didn't care, his mouth kissed and bit down her neck to the valley of her breasts. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see what he was doing to her.

Suddenly he entered her unprepared entrance. She held back a scream. Her blood would soon lube him up. She held back her sobs and cries of pain as he thrust into her for his own pleasure. She was glad when she felt his seed fill her.

Once he finished, he cleaned himself up and untied her. He stood there out of breath, watching her. She curled up into a ball, sobbing into her pillow.

"Pathetic." He hissed at her as he redressed himself. "You should be happy about serving your future husband." He added and walked out of the room to pack for his mission.

When he left the room, she managed to get herself to calm down enough to get dressed and wipe her tears away. She gently lifted her T-shirt to inspect the damage his punch had done to her. There was a large black bruise already forming in the center of her stomach, she also had dark marks coming up on her wrists from struggling against the belt.

"Be glad I didn't do worse." Sasuke's voice spoke up from behind her. She jumped and looked over her shoulder at him. He always had his stoic expression on his face but she could tell by his eyes that he felt sorry for what he did. He sighed and walked up to her, his arms snaked around her waist, making her flinch and tense up. He pulled her back against his front and leant his head down so his nose was nestled in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, raspberries. "I do not wish to harm you Katsumi-chan, but you must learn your place." He spoke softly making her shiver. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or happy that he was being gentle with her again. "I'll expect you to be waiting for my return." He added before he walked away and out of the house with his supplies.

She sighed in relief once she heard the front door close. She was a ninja and capable of fighting Sasuke off but somehow, she just couldn't, she put it down to few extra years as ANBU. She couldn't wear short sleeves anymore until the marks on her wrists faded away. She sighed again, annoyed, it was the height of summer, the worse time to be wearing long sleeves. She decided it would be best to stay in for the remainder of the day and go to the market tomorrow. She looked at the bed and teared up at the sight of her blood that was now staining their bed. She quickly took the bedding off to wash before taking a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, she walked around the market, taking her time. She didn't want to go back to the place she had to call home. He wasn't there but she hated knowing what he had done to her behind those walls. She was careful not to let her long sleeves rid up as she shopped. She didn't want people asking questions, she didn't want to be a disgrace to the ninja world for not being able to fight him off.

She remembered the day she had to quit being a ninja, Kakashi who was currently the sixth Hokage hadn't been very happy. She used to put fear in the hearts of their enemies due to her overly calm demeanor and the way she spoke at times could be quite menacing, as well as some of the things she would say. Moreover, she was an excellent mission interrogator. Kakashi had almost pleaded for her stay on and was willing to give her anything for her to stay on. She sighed to herself and looked down. Maybe she should have stayed on as a ninja, maybe she would have seen Sasuke's true colours before she sold her home and moved in with him. There was no going back now, especially now that he had control of all her money. She couldn't just go and rent a new apartment without any money.

"Morning Katsumi-chan." A voice startled her from behind and out of her thoughts. She jumped and looked back to see Kakashi standing there with his nose in his favourite book. "I think you need to brush up on your skills, Katsumi-chan. You've gotten rather rusty." Kakashi commented on her rather quick movement while giving her signature one-eyed crinkle. If he remembered correctly, he had never been able to sneak up on her since she reached Chunin. He was surprised it took her so long to rank up to Jōnin but apparently, it had been her choice not to rush through the ranks. She wanted to experience as many different missions so that she knew herself that she could handle more difficult missions. He was sad to see her go but he had hoped after a few weeks of being bored at home she would be back in his office, begging for her job and rank back but that day never came.

"Yes, I guess so, Hokage-sama." She answered respectfully and bowed her head.

"Katsumi-chan, I think we've known each other long enough for you to call me Kakashi." He told her with another eye crinkle. He was surprised by her politeness, maybe Sasuke was rubbing off on her?

"Sorry, Kakashi-sama." She apologised in a timid voice, bowing her head further. Kakashi frowned, slightly worried about her behaviour.

Maybe the tip he got had some merit to it. He had found a note on his desk that morning, claiming that an individual was concerned about Katsumi's welfare. Katsumi was always one to look you in the eye or at least look at your face when she spoke to you and he had never heard her voice sound so timid before.

"Katsumi-chan, why don't we drop your groceries off at home and have a little spar?" He asked smiling to hide his worry. She looked up at him, trying to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Oh, I'd love too, Kakashi-sama." She answered with a smile. "But I have a lot of housework to deal with at the moment. Just moved in and all of that." She added quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice she had just lied to him.

"I'm sure that can wait, after all, Sasuke is on a mission for two weeks. He should help out and I don't think he would mind if there was some left for him to do." He said still smiling but slightly annoyed at her attempt to lie to him. He watched her closely and saw her take a deep breath as if she was trying to control her emotions.

"Well, when you put it like that." She spoke quietly and looking down. There was no escaping this, she just hoped he wouldn't see the marks during their spar.

The two walked to the Uchiha estate, to her home. She placed the bags of shopping in the kitchen, none of it needed to put away immediately so she chose to leave them till after her sparring match. "I'll just change, Kakashi-sama. Please make yourself at home." She told him with a small smile before disappearing up the stairs to change.

Kakashi watched her run up the stairs, once she was out of sight, he started to look around the ground floor, mostly out of curiosity. His first stop was the kitchen. It was fairly modern with white marble worktops and sleek grey cabinets. There was an island where he assumed, they would eat for breakfast. He noticed it was completely spotless, he didn't think that she was that crazy about cleaning. He then wondered into the dining room. The dark wood table had more than enough room for six people, maybe eight. He noticed this room had more of a traditional layout. He soon found himself in the lounge. There were a large black leather L-shaped sofa and two armchairs with a large wooden coffee table in the middle. The room looked like it had never been used. He went to move onto the next room but found it was locked. He shrugged and figured it was probably a study. He stepped back into the hallway to wait for Katsumi.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs in black knee length shorts and a short blue skirt over them. She was also wearing a skin tight long sleeved top with a standard green flak jacket over it. She had her long crimson hair tied up into a ponytail. Kakashi suppressed a frown when he saw her. She hadn't worn a flak jacket since the war. She would have normally worn a black skin tight one shoulder top with its only sleeve in the same style as a Kimono sleeve. This would hide a retractable blade which would be tied to her right wrist. She would also have a hooded cape which he had never seen before. He remembered asking her how she put it on. She would put on her shoulders and lift the hood up before throwing the other side over her left shoulder. This meant that her side was free while her left side was covered by the cape, hiding her pouches. At first glance, she could be dismissed as a travelling citizen. He noticed that only her hair, shoes and the side which her pouches were on were the same.

"Where's your hidden blade?" He asked as she stepped onto the ground floor. He was slightly curious as to why she didn't have her favourite weapon tied to her. He remembered how she won't go anywhere without it.

"We're only sparring, I didn't think you would want me to use such a deadly weapon." She offered a weak explanation. In truth, she had tried to put on but her wrist was still too sore and marked from Sasuke. Kakashi nodded, he guessed it was a fair point and he did already know about the weapon so it wasn't so hidden to him.

"It's a shame you're not in your old ninja attire." He said with a hint of nostalgia in his tone.

"Yes well, the memories still linger, it doesn't feel right to wear it anymore." She told him looking down. Again, she lied, her old outfit would have shown the marks on her wrists. She wasn't bothered so much about the black bruise on her stomach. She could make out it was a sparring accident with Sasuke. But she couldn't come up with a good enough reason for her wrists. Kakashi nodded.

"I understand." He offered her a small smile. "Shall we get to the training grounds then?" He asked as he moved towards the front door. She nodded and followed him. She hoped he hadn't noticed her nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood opposite each other; the training field they had picked was surrounded by trees. He had taken her to the furthest field to avoid interruptions. He watched as she suddenly disappeared from sight. He knew she would rather attack with stealth and speed; she liked the element of surprise. It would normally be a welcome break from Naruto's approach when he was called to help in odd ANBU mission. However, she wasn't hiding her chakra signature as well as he knew she could. On most missions, she could mask her chakra so well that even he would often forget she was on the mission with him. He decided to ignore her drop in skill and put it down to not practicing for a few months.

In actual fact, it was her nerves causing her drop-in skill. She could be calm and collected on a mission even if it could be the death of her but now, she was only having a simple spar with an old teammate. The only difference was he was the Hokage and she didn't want him to know her secret. It would not only ruin Sasuke's reputation but also her own.

She made a clone of herself and made it run to the other side of the clearing to get his attention. The clone purposely stepped on a twig to gain Kakashi's attention. He looked over to where the sound came from. He went to step towards it, once his back was facing her, she jumped out and ran at him at full speed. Just as she reached him, he turned and threw a kunai at her. She jumped back into the trees. She quickly checked herself for injuries just in case. She noticed the kunai had torn through her sleeve. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the rip in her right sleeve showed the mark on her wrist. She quickly ripped a part of her skirt and wrapped the piece around her wrist to hide it.

She managed to mask her chakra completely, this time, she was sure Kakashi knew she wasn't being herself. She moved from her spot to make sure he didn't know where she was. She waited for his back to be turned to her again before jumping out and almost landing a direct hit on him. He had turned around at just the right time. He blocked her punch and she jumped back. Stealth wasn't getting her anywhere. Kakashi's senses were too finely tuned for her to get an attack on him that way. He also knew her fighting style, so maybe it was time for a change. She didn't want to become predictable.

Kakashi was slightly shocked by her change of tactics. It was rare she would do this. He made the first move, aiming a punch for her head. She dodged and jumped back as he followed through with a kick which was aimed for her stomach. As he made his moves, he noticed she had made a temporary bandage from her skirt on her wrist. He was sure he hadn't caught her with the kunai.

They continued to fight until he managed to land a punch on her stomach, causing her to collapse.

Kakashi frowned as she fell to the ground and coughed up a bit of blood. He hadn't hit her hard enough to cause that amount of damage. He kneeled down next to her and she flinched away from him. "Katsumi, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, she had never flinched around him before, not even in the face of the emery. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She answered quickly, too quickly. Kakashi frowned.

"Let me take a look." He said as he reached to pull her top up so he could see her stomach. She flinched again and slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sama." She told him, making sure her voice sounded strong.

"As your Hokage, I demand you let me look at the damage," Kakashi ordered, he was sure he hadn't hit her that hard. He never used his full-strength during sparring. She sighed; she couldn't stop him now.

She slowly lifted up her top to reveal the day-old black bruise. Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Did I do this?" He asked slightly shocked, she shook her head. "Then how did you get this? And why didn't you tell me about it?" He questioned her, she should have told him, and he wouldn't have suggested sparring if he knew about it.

"Sparring with Sasuke-kun. I didn't move fast enough." She used the excuse she had made up earlier.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head slightly, then he remembered about her wrist.

"Will you let me look at your wrist?" He asked and watched her as she bit her lip nervously. It was her telltale sign that something wasn't right. Whoever left that note, he wanted to thank them.

"It's only a scratch." She told him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"If it was just a scratch you wouldn't have bandaged it. I know you Katsumi." He told her, getting annoyed with her. "I'll ask you one more time, nicely." He added in a warning tone. "Will you let me look at your wrist?" He asked her and she slowly gave him her wrist. She knew if she didn't do it by choice then he would do it himself and he wouldn't be gentle about it.

He gently removed the bandage but he couldn't see a wound but what he did see, concerned him. She had a dark ugly mark around her wrist. "Show me the other one." He ordered. She held back her tears as she slowly gave him her other wrist. "How did you get these?" He asked trying to hold back his anger. He knew these types of marks were caused by fighting against restraints. She looked down, she didn't want to tell him, she was desperately trying to think of an excuse. "Don't lie to me Katsumi, just tell me." He ordered; he knew she was trying to make up a reason. He was getting fed up of her lies. She sighed; she had no choice now.

"Sasuke-kun did it." She whispered as she let her tears fall free.

Kakashi felt his anger well up but wasn't going to let her know how angry he was. Instead, he pulled her top back down and hugged her tightly to his chest. She needed him more than he needed to find Sasuke and kill him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He told her as he picked her, holding her bridal style.

"No, no, I'll be ok, Kakashi-sama. I don't need to go." She quickly protested and struggled in his arms to get free. Kakashi held onto her tighter, he didn't want to hurt her any more than she was but she had to be seen by a professional. He wanted to know what else Sasuke had done, he wanted to know if this was the first time, and it would certainly be the last time. He knew he would have to carry her there; she was more stubborn than he was about going to the hospital.

"You're going to the hospital; I don't care if you don't want to Katsumi. We need to see how bad those injuries are." He reasoned with her; he didn't want to use his power as Hokage to make her. She stopped struggling and allowed him to carry her to the hospital with her face hidden in his chest, ashamed of herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi sat in the waiting room, waiting for an injury report from the nurse examining her in one of the private patient rooms.

The nurse came out after about a half an hour, frowning and gave him the report before going back into the room. Kakashi looked down at the report. As he read the report, he felt his anger growing at each sentence. He couldn't believe she had kept quiet about what he had done. She obviously felt more comfortable talking to a female about her injuries due to some of them clearly being linked to rape. He put the report away as he heard the door open again. He looked up and saw Katsumi's tear stained face.

"I want to go home." She whispered, looking down at the floor. Kakashi frowned but nodded.

"I can't allow you to stay with him Katsumi-chan." He spoke softly to her as he stood up. "But we can go back and get your belongings." He added but she shook her head.

"No, I want to stay in my home Kakashi-sama." She told him and walked away. Kakashi sighed and went after her.

He followed her home. "Go away Kakashi." She told him once they reached her front door, getting her keys out.

"No, you are not staying here any longer." He told her firmly. "Katsumi, he raped you for crying out loud." He added quietly. He watched her body stiffen and he knew he shouldn't have said anything but she needed to understand she wasn't safe there anymore.

"I'll talk to him, I'm sure he didn't mean to." She hissed through her teeth as she unlocked the door. She didn't want him to see her cry again, she hated anyone seeing her cry.

"When are you going to open your eyes, Katsumi-chan?" He asked trying to follow her through the door. "This is serious, this isn't a one-off, and this is going to keep happening until you leave or he kills you." He added, holding the door open with his foot as she tried to close it. "What if you two have children? Will he beat you while you're pregnant? He might not just do it to you, he might turn on them too." She froze and looked up at him. He knew this got through to her.

"Fine, come in and I'll pack." She gave in and opened the door so he could get in.

An hour later she came down the stairs with two suitcases, he noticed she had been crying again. "Where will I be staying?" She asked weakly, it sounded like it was a strain to speak from all the crying she had done.

"You will stay with me until we can find you somewhere else." He told her with a small smile. She nodded and went towards the door, carrying both of the suitcases. Kakashi quickly took the heaviest off her. She stood there for a moment after she locked the door, staring at the keys in her hand. She was debating whether to post them through the letterbox or keep them. She decided to keep them, in case she had to go back for anything before Sasuke came back. She followed Kakashi through the streets to his home.

During the journey, many villages stopped to stare and whisper. No doubt they thought she had been seeing Kakashi behind Sasuke's back and had now decided to leave while he was away. She sighed to herself, she hoped that none of her friends were going to say anything.

"Are you sure staying at yours is a good idea, Kakashi-sama?" She asked him nervously as they reached his front door. People walking past were still staring at them. Kakashi had noticed as well, he didn't want any rumors running wild for Katsumi's sake. He could just brush them off but he knew this was the last thing she needed. She needed support from people, not to be judged and treated like filth because they couldn't get their minds out of the gutter.

"It's better than staying in a home with no heating or water." Kakashi spoke up loud enough for people close by to hear. She gave him a confused look but then realised what he was doing. He was trying to stop rumors from running wild. She would have to thank him for that once they were behind closed doors.

"I could have managed until Sasuke-kun got home. I use to be a ninja; two weeks would be like going on another mission." She answered as Kakashi opened the front door.

"Yes, but you shouldn't have to. Sasuke shouldn't have forgotten to give you the bank account number so you could have called someone to fix it." He told her, making her stomach drop slightly. Sasuke would be furious when he came back to find out the villages thought he was controlling the money they shared. They would think he was horrible for not giving her the money to maintain the house. "I don't mind having you stay as long as you don't mind helping around the house. Hokage duties can take up a lot of my time." He added jokingly, trying to get her to smile. She did smile and help him get her suitcases inside.

"Thank you Kakashi-sama but Sasuke-kun will be furious if he hears rumours that he wouldn't give me money to maintain the house in his absents." She said after Kakashi closed the door. He was a little annoyed that she was still using 'kun' after Sasuke's name.

"It's better than them saying we're having an affair and I've moved you in now because Sasuke can't come back at a moment's notice. And that I didn't want to make a scene because I'm Hokage, I have to look good." He reasoned with her and she nodded in agreement. She didn't miss how Kakashi spat Sasuke's name out like it was poison. She hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

"True." She sighed and followed him into the lounge, leaving the suitcases in the hallway. "Where will I be sleeping?" She then asked as he signaled for her to sit down on the sofa.

"You'll have the spare room, but first, do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked with a small smile.

"No, thank you. I'm fine for now." She answered with her own small smile. "Shouldn't you get back to your office anyway?" She asked, it was now three in the afternoon and there was no doubt that someone would be looking for him, most likely Naruto.

"I guess so, but will you be alright on your own?" He asked with a sigh. He didn't want to go back to his office to come home and find she had snuck back to the Uchiha estate. He could tell she wanted to go back. Sasuke must have quite a hold over her to make her think that what he had done was ok.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Kakashi-sama." She tried to reassure him. "I know my way to the kitchen." She joked after, earning a small chuckle from Kakashi.

"Ok, I'll be back by seven. I want those suitcases to stay where they are. I'll send Iruka round to take them up for you after he's finished at the academy." He told her as he headed towards the hallway. He noticed to nervous look she gave him. "I won't tell Iruka, I'll give him the same excuse I gave the villagers out there." He told her, trying to reassure his old teammate. She nodded and sighed before curling up on the sofa. "There's food in the kitchen that should be within date." He started but paused for a moment. "At least, I think so." He finally added with a small chuckle. She rolled her eyes, it seemed typical of Kakashi not to have food in or not to know if it was edible. "Don't worry about making me anything, I'll probably end up eating at the office." He as he left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi walked back to the office trying to think of somewhere Katsumi could go that was safe from Sasuke. He doubted she would be safe staying at Konoha but he wasn't about to make her move another village. He knew that Gaara would welcome Katsumi with open arms to Suna. He also knew she would properly never press charges against Sasuke, no matter how much he tried to convince her. He only thing he could do was assign a guard to her when Sasuke came back but Katsumi would be too proud to have one so he would have to make sure they stayed hidden unless there was trouble.

Once he walked into his office, he saw that Naruto was waiting for him. He was in for an ear full.

"Where have you been!?" Naruto shouted at him while waving his arms in the air as Kakashi calmly walked over to his desk. "Kakashi-sensei, you can't just pick and choose when you want to work!" He added slamming his hands down on the desk when Kakashi sat down. "Are you even listening to me?" He then asked annoyed.

"I was busy Naruto." Kakashi answered his earlier question. "And I'm not your sensei anymore." He added with a small eye crinkle. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Naruto right now.

"You went for a quick break, not a four-hour disappearing act!" Naruto whined at him.

"I ended up taking an old teammate to the hospital that was all." Kakashi told him, he didn't want him to know it was Katsumi, she wouldn't forgive him if Naruto suddenly turned up on the doorstep asking all sorts of questions.

Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and even though he thought of Katsumi like a sister, he doubted Naruto would believe what Sasuke had done. Sometimes Naruto could be blinded by his heart, this was something Kakashi had tried teaching him for years. If Naruto truly wanted to become Hokage, he would have to learn to keep his emotions out of important decisions.

"And that took four hours?" He asked confused, Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy.

"Yes." Kakashi said simply and looked at the pile of work he had yet to start. Most of it were permission slips from other ninja's coming into the village to complete their missions. "Naruto, can you ask Iruka to come to my office after he finishes at the academy?" He ordered more than asked.

"Sure, but why do you need to see Iruka?" Naruto asked skeptically it had anything to do with work.

"It's personal, Naruto, just go tell him." Kakashi told him, signaling for him to leave. He needed to think about where he could put Katsumi and how to keep Sasuke away from her. Naruto groaned and walked out.

Two hours later there was a knock at Kakashi's office door. He called them in and Iruka walked in.

"You needed to see me?" Iruka asked slightly confused, it was rare he was called to the office unless one of his students was causing a lot of trouble. The last time that happened was when Naruto was still in the academy.

"Yes, I need you to go my house." Kakashi said without looking up from his work. Iruka gave him a funny look. "Katsumi-chan is staying at mine and I would like you to go round and check on her for me." He then added, earning a concerned look. The first thing that came to Iruka's mind was Katsumi wasn't being loyal. He had never expected that of her, he had taught her and she wasn't anything like that. He would have thought of Ino being like this.

"Why is she staying with you?" Iruka asked the last thing Kakashi needed going around the village was that he was sleeping with the only surviving Uchiha member's girlfriend.

"She has no water or heating in the house so I suggested she stayed at mine till Sasuke returned." Kakashi explained.

But Iruka didn't miss the way Kakashi said Sasuke's name with venom.

"Don't lie, Kakashi-sama. What's going on?" Iruka asked he was now really hoping this wasn't an affair. Kakashi sighed and finally looked up from his paperwork.

"You must swear to tell no one or even let Katsumi you know of this." Iruka noticed the seriousness of both Kakashi's voice and face.

"Of course, but what is it?" Iruka was getting more concerned now.

"Sasuke has been abusing her." Kakashi said after taking a deep breath, he wanted to keep it short, he didn't want to go into detail. Iruka looked at him in shock. "I only found out today. I took her straight to the hospital and then went back to get her stuff. She'll be staying with me till I can find her somewhere to stay where she'll be safe." He added. "I need you make sure she hasn't gone back. It took me awhile to convince her to leave but I'm not sure if she would go back." Iruka nodded, trying to take the information in. He couldn't believe that one of his students would do that. He knew that Sasuke was a bit rough around the edges and he did become hell bent on revenge but he was over that. "Could you also take her suitcases up to the spare room? I don't want her pushing herself with the injuries she's got." Kakashi asked bringing Iruka out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Kakashi-sama. I just can't believe he would do that." Iruka answered still in shock.

"As am I and Katsumi doesn't seem to understand that he shouldn't be hurting her. I'm not sure what kind of hold he has on her." Kakashi said with a sigh. "You're dismissed." He added looking back down at his paperwork. Iruka nodded and left quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later Iruka arrived at Kakashi's front door and knocked. He had run across the rooftops to avoid being seen. Katsumi froze as she heard the knocking, she was half way up the stairs with a suitcase.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted as she struggled with the suitcase. She almost got it to the top before dropping it down the stairs. She screamed in frustration and then sighed, walking back down the stairs to open the door.

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her, he had heard the suitcase fall down the stairs.

"Kakashi-sama told you not to do that." He told her and she giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I just wanted to get settled." She told him and Iruka sighed.

"Well, let me in and I'll do it for you." He told her and stepped into the doorway. He noticed that Katsumi shrank back and gave him plenty of room to let him in. He took the suitcases up one at the time and watched Katsumi's body language. She kept as far away from him as she could without being in another room and kept her arms wrapped around herself as if she was hugging herself.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked him when he came back down from taking the last suitcase up.

"Are you sure Kakashi has anything in to drink?" Iruka joked and managed to get a smile from her.

"Yes, I checked after he went back to the office so I could pop over the market just in case." She told him and went into the kitchen. He followed her and sat down at the table. "What would you like? He has coffee, Tea or juice." She asked as she switched the kettle on to make herself a coffee.

"Tea please." Iruka smiled and watched her prepare everything. "Kakashi-sama told me that you had no water or heat in your house." Iruka said trying to make convocation. Katsumi tensed but quickly recovered.

"Err…yes, the boiler went and Sasuke didn't leave enough money to get it fixed." She explained and poured his drink.

"No 'kun', Katsumi-chan?" Iruka asked, pretending to be confused.

"Oh, I'm just a little annoyed at him." She said with a small smile as she passed him his drink before pouring her own.

"Understandable." He agreed with a smile and thanked her for the tea.

"I see you made a start on cleaning the house." Iruka said with a small chuckle as he looked around the kitchen. Every time Iruka had been in Kakashi's kitchen, the sink was piled high with dirty dishes. Sometimes it looked like the sides or the floor wasn't cleaned. "I don't think I've ever seen it this clean before." Katsumi laughed and nodded.

"He was never the cleanest of people. Although on missions he was very clean." She said with a small smile as she remembered back to her missions.

"Why did you quit?" Iruka asked being nosey. He knew she loved being a ninja, she was the best Kunoichi they had. Katsumi gave him a confused look.

"Quit what?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Being a ninja, you were great." Iruka said and then noticed how bad he must have sounded by saying she was 'great'. He could have used something better like 'awesome', 'amazing' or 'incredible'. Even they sounded terrible.

"Well I was moving in with Sasuke and we barely saw each other due to our missions. We both wanted to see each other more." She explained with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"He could have quit too or you both could have asked for reduced missions." Iruka told her, he wanted the real reason but he would have to coax it out of her.

"True but we were moving into a bigger place which needed a lot more time in keeping it maintained. Both of us would be too tired to cook meals so now I do it, we can proper meals instead of microwaved rubbish. And one day we would be having children. It made sense that I should quit so if I did get pregnant, I would be able to look after the child and not worry about leaving them alone." She explained and Iruka's eyes widened.

He would have never thought his former student would allow herself to become a simple housewife and just have children. There wasn't anything wrong with doing that but she loved being a ninja.

"So, you're a housewife." Iruka slipped out without thinking. She frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly apologised. "I'm just shocked that's all. When you were at the academy you use to tell me how much you wanted to be a ninja." He added just as quickly.

"I do miss it." She told him looking down. It was now Iruka's turn to frown.

"Then ask Kakashi-sama to take you back. I'm sure he'll be glad to have you back again." He told her but she shook her head.

"No, Sasuke-kun wouldn't like that." She said with a sigh.

"Sasuke doesn't own you Katsumi-chan. You can do what you want." He told her and she tensed slightly.

"Yes well, I don't think he would like it if I went back without talking to him about it first." She quickly spoke and put her coffee down on the counter.

"Katsumi-chan, are you ok? You've been acting strange since I got here." He asked he knew the most likely reason why but he wanted to hear it from her.

He wanted her to tell him so he could be there for her. He didn't want to watch from a distance while she went through everything and only having Kakashi to rely on. Kakashi was a good person and would help her as much as he could be, but he had his duties as the Hokage to do and wouldn't be there all the time to help her.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei." She told him with a small smile but he knew it was forced.

"Katsumi-chan I know you better than most." He warned her and she looked down at her feet.

"I and Sasuke-kun are going through a rough patch, nothing major. I'm sure when he comes back it'll be sorted." She told him with a small sigh. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to go back to Sasuke. He sighed and decided to leave it at that, he would just have to try again some other time.

"If you say so, I better be off but you know where to find me if you want to talk Katsumi-chan." He said as he got up and put his empty cup in the sink next to her. She smiled and thanked him before walking him to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Iruka left and was out of sight, Katsumi left to go back to the Uchiha estate. She wanted to make sure she had everything. Once she reached the Uchiha estate it was dark and it didn't help that they hadn't got the street lights working on the estate yet. They were planning to do that before the winter nights started to set in. She ran to the house not wanting to be seen and went inside.

"Hello, princess." A voice spoke in the darkness. Katsumi froze and quickly looked around, she cursed herself for not having her kunais with her or leaving Kakashi note so he could find her.

"Who's there?" She asked trying not to sound timid.

"Your prince." They answer cryptically from behind her. Katsumi turned and swung at the space behind her. "Missed." He said teasingly. "You've gotten slow, such a shame." He then taunted her.

"What do you want?" She asked gritting her teeth getting annoyed.

"What is truly mine." As the voice spoke in her ear, an arm snaked itself around her waist. She tried to jump away from him but the arm held her to his chest. "You've gotten so weak my dear Katsumi-chan." He whispered she felt his breath as his lips move down to her neck.

"You never tell me who you are, only what you want." She hissed at him and flinched as his lips touched her neck, she could feel him smirking.

"What would be the fun in telling you?" He asked, his lips moving against her neck. She growled at him and tried to pull away again.

"I do wish you'd stop struggling." He huffed at her and pulled her body even closer so she could feel every inch of his body and he could feel hers.

"Get out of my home and leave me alone." She hissed at him; she felt his chest rumble as he let out a deep chuckle.

"But you have left dear Sasuke-kun." Katsumi tensed and held her breath, her eyes wide in shock. "I know everything Katsumi-chan." He added when he felt her tense. "I've always been watching you." He told her.

"Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you stop him?" She whispered once she had gotten over the shock.

"Because I wanted you to stop him. I wanted you to save yourself otherwise you wouldn't be able to have your own will." He told her and she frowned, the way he spoke was narrowing down her suspects, this man had been stalking her and breaking into her old home and now, here since she became serious with Sasuke. Everything he said was either logical or cryptic.

"Please tell me who you are." She pleaded with him.

"In time my dear." He whispered and kissed her neck again before disappearing. Katsumi rushed to light switch but no was there. The only evidence of the man being there was an open window.

"Katsumi-chan!" She could hear Kakashi shouting her, she must had worried him, disappearing without as much as a note. She pulled herself together and shouted so he knew where she was. She then walked into the kitchen and picked up the groceries she had brought that morning. "Katsumi-chan." Kakashi called her as he ran into the house and found her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sama, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I should have left you a note." She said as she turned to look at him. She wasn't going to tell him about the stalker, he didn't need anything else on his plate. He was already doing so much for her.

"Why did you come back here?" He asked her confused but also worried she wanted to stay there.

"I saw how bare your cupboards were." She told him and Kakashi gave a little chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I thought I'd come back here and pick up what I brought this morning so we could both have a decent meal." She added with a small smile. "I just want to pop upstairs and dig out some of my old weapons. It never felt right being without them." She added and placed the bags of food in the hallway before jogging up the stairs. Kakashi waited for her, she didn't take long and he helped her carry the bags back to his. Kakashi smiled as he watched her make them a meal. He never thought of Katsumi as the domestic type but here she was making his dinner.

The next day the two of them were woken up by the front door being pounded and Naruto's whiny voice shouting for both of them to open up and explain themselves. Kakashi was going to ignore the idiot but he could hear Katsumi getting up to answer the door. He pitied Naruto now, she was someone you didn't wake up and you certainly didn't talk to her until she had her morning coffee.

Katsumi opened the door in her pink fluffy dressing gown which was open showing her black pajama shorts and a crisp white vest top. Naruto blushed at the sight of her slim legs and her top finding it hard to hold her bust in.

"What?" She growled at him and he quickly realised his mistake in waking her up. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She started to get impatient and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her level. "Spit it out." She hissed at him. Naruto gulped and then looked up as he heard Kakashi coming down the stairs in pajama bottoms and his mask. He looked at Kakashi as if begging him to save him but Kakashi wasn't about to save him, Naruto had to learn how to behave if he wanted to be Hokage. "I'm waiting."

"Well, you see, umm…well." Naruto stuttered out trying to get his words to form a sentence but he wasn't having any luck. He never knew how scary Katsumi could be.

"I don't have all day so tell me why you woke me and made so much noise before my morning coffee?" She ordered before looking over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "Two sugars and no fucking milk!" She shouted and Naruto looked confused and heard Kakashi chuckle.

She quickly turned her attention back towards him.

"Kat-chan…" Naruto started to try and sweet talk himself out of trouble but the sudden glare in her eyes told him not to even try. "Well, there are rumors..." He managed to stutter out and she let his shirt go before screaming in frustration and throwing her arms in the air. Kakashi walked through the lounge and to the front door to give her coffee. He was glad to know her sense of smell hadn't weakened.

"He woke me up because of rumors." She hissed, looking at Kakashi as she took a sip of coffee and pointed at Naruto. Kakashi sighed.

"I'll deal with this, go back to bed." He told her with a small smile and moved out of the way so she could get up the stairs.

"So, they are true! You two are sleeping together!" Naruto shouted in shock, causing Katsumi to stop half way up the stairs. Naruto couldn't believe she was cheating on his best friend. He wanted to know why. What had Sasuke done to deserve that? But he couldn't believe their own sensei would do that to them. Kakashi sighed and took the mug that Katsumi handed to him before she rolled her sleeves up. 'Run.' Kakashi mouthed to Naruto, forgetting that Naruto wouldn't be able to see it through his mask but Naruto seemed to have already picked up the hint to run.

But by the time he had turned around she had grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the house and slammed the door.

"What do the rumors say?" She asked through gritted teeth, letting him go and Naruto gulped again, she had already made him start sweating.

Kakashi stood back and watched the whole thing unfold. It made him remember the times they went on Intel missions. He and someone else would often take someone hostage who they knew had the information they needed. Then they would take them back to the camp first thing in the morning before Katsumi had woken up, knowing full well that the prisoner would wake her up with all their shouts and cries of wanting to be released. This would wake her up and then they would withhold her morning coffee until the prisoner gave them answers, telling her that she couldn't have one until she got answers. They had learnt to not make that threat if she could see where the coffee was or if she knew you had it on you. You had to hide it knowing that in the morning she couldn't be bothered to look for it. She would scare fully grown and war-hardened men into blabbing information within minutes.

"The villagers think you've left Sasuke-kun." Naruto finally stuttered out, bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts. Naruto gave Kakashi a pleading look of help but Kakashi knew better than to interrupt her during an interrogation. He sat down the stairs, watching the two. "They said you've been sleeping with Kakashi-sama for a while now and because Sasuke-kun has left for a long mission you two decided to move you in now so there wasn't a scene." Naruto added, stuttering the whole time. Katsumi growled and took her coffee off Kakashi and started slipping it. Naruto looked at her and then at Kakashi. "So, are you two sleeping together?" He asked and earned a mug full of coffee to the face.

Kakashi had to try hard not to laugh at the startled look Naruto gave before registering the coffee was scalding hot. He quickly ripped off his top and tried to wipe the hot liquid off his skin.

"No Naruto we're not, she has no heating or water at the house. Sasuke didn't give her enough money to cover any possible repair costs that might happen." Kakashi told him as Katsumi went off to get another coffee.

"Oh, well, I'll set people straight if I hear them talking about it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto I'd leave before Katsumi-chan gets back." Kakashi whispered as he stood up to open the door and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she's scarier than Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan mixed together." He admitted and rushed out of the door as he saw Katsumi walking back with a fresh mug of coffee. Kakashi was glad that Naruto hadn't noticed the bruises. Then again, Naruto could be too wrapped up in his own world at times to notice anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Katsumi sat on the sofa and sighed, she hated being woken up. Kakashi smiled and sat next to her.

"I miss the old days when we went on missions." Kakashi said with a small smile and Katsumi raised a thin crimson eyebrow at him.

"How? Everyone use to complain if they had an Intel mission with me." She asked confused and Kakashi just shrugged.

"It was funny. Seeing you get woken up, your blood red hair sticking up at weird angles and you storming over to us, yelling about your precious sleep, and completely ignoring the struggling prisoner." He started to reminisce with a smile. "Then we would withhold your coffee until you got the information from them. Watching them go from being cocky with you to practically wetting themselves was the best." He added with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're sane when you say shit like that." She told with a smirk. Kakashi was glad to see the old Katsumi coming out again. He should have realised something was going on when she changed to being overly polite and only speaking when she was spoken to.

"Katsumi-chan." He called her to get her attention after a short pause. She hummed in acknowledgement. "How about you come back? I'll give you your rank back no problem." Kakashi asked and saw her eyes light up.

"Really?" She asked to make sure she wasn't hearing things and Kakashi nodded with a smile. Suddenly she jumped on top of him, hugging him with all her strength. Kakashi took a deep breath in.

"Katsumi." He wheezed out when she didn't let him go. She quickly let him go and smiled. He thanked her with a big smile, he missed having her around and he was sure most of the other ninja's were, they just wouldn't admit it. "Get your gear on and report to my office at noon." He told her and she nodded, running up the stairs as fast as she could. Kakashi smiled and put the mugs in the sink to be washed up later.

Kakashi sat in his office and heard a knock at noon and called for them to enter. Katsumi walked in with her crimson hair tied up in a ponytail, her black one shouldered top with the long sleeve and skin tight ninja trousers and grey sleeveless hooded cape. Kakashi smiled, he had missed his old teammate. "Right on time." He said looking at the clock. He knew the marks were still visible but he was glad to see her in her old ninja attire.

"Well, today I decided not to get stuck on the journey of life." She teased him lightly and laughed. Kakashi chuckled and stood up.

"I think this is yours." He dug into his pockets and pulled out her old forehead protector.

"You kept it?" She asked in shock as she took it from him and tied it around her waist. Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Thank you!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him. Kakashi laughed and hugged her back before stepping back to speak.

"Now go do some training, you're a bit out of shape at the moment. As soon as you're back to your normal self you can go on missions." He told her and watched her jump around excited. At times, she was a little like Naruto.

When Kakashi got home from his office he found Katsumi crashed out on the sofa. He chuckled to himself before picking her up in his arms, she must have overdone it on her first day back training. He knew she was excited and keen to get back out on missions but she needed to wait for her energy levels to get back to how they were. Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if she was somehow related to Naruto due to how she was when she got excited and because she won't stop until she had mastered something. But also because of her red hair, it was as bright and long as Naruto's mothers. He had asked her before if she was an Uzumaki but as far she knew she wasn't related to any.

The days running up to Sasuke's return, Katsumi started to become nervous. She didn't know how he might react and if he would come after her. Kakashi had tried his best to reassure her but she was still on edge about it. Iruka had tried being there for her but there was only so much he could do when he wasn't meant to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke walked home tried and couldn't wait to have a hot homemade meal inside him. As he walked through the Uchiha estate, closer to his home, he noticed all the lights were off. Had Katsumi forgotten about his arrival home? Why would she be out, gone six at night? He frowned and wonder if she had gone to bed early. She would be in big trouble if she had. He walked inside and looked around, the kitchen looked bare, and he frowned again. Katsumi went to the market almost every day for fresh ingredients so why wasn't there any food in?

He carried on up the stairs to their room. He was shocked to find all of her stuff was missing. He quickly dropped his backpack and ran to the Hokage's office, Katsumi was missing. How long had she been missing?

Sasuke knocked on the door frantically before he heard Kakashi's voice call him in. He rushed inside and saw Kakashi sitting in his chair calmly. "The mission report is due till tomorrow Sasuke, go home relax." Kakashi spoke with a small smile knowing full well why Sasuke was there. He had gone home to find that Katsumi was no longer there.

"Katsumi-chan, she's gone!" Sasuke shouted as he panicked. "All her stuff is missing!" He added and Kakashi nodded.

"I know." Kakashi said simply. Sasuke froze and looked at Kakashi with a mixture of expressions: nervous, shock, fear and dread. "I know because her stuff is at mine. I know what you have done to her." Kakashi spoke, trying hard to control his anger. Sasuke could see Kakashi's jaw tighten.

"I-I never meant the things I did!" Sasuke quickly protested and Kakashi growled at him, standing up.

"You coward!" He shouted at Sasuke who took a step back towards the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, I am sorry." Sasuke quickly spoke and bowed his head.

"It isn't me you should be saying that too." He hissed back and Sasuke gulped. He had never seen Kakashi that angry before, it filled him with fear.

"Where is she, I will apologise to her? I didn't mean to hurt her like I did. I just wanted to make our relationship perfect like mother and fathers." Sasuke tried to reason with Kakashi who snorted and looked away from him.

"You will not be allowed to talk to her unless she is in this office with me present." He told his former student. Sasuke resisted the urge to glare at Kakashi for denying him.

"Hey! Kakashi-kun! I got you're your dinner!" Katsumi shouted as she entered the office. She froze and dropped the bento box she was carrying when she saw Sasuke.

"Katsumi-chan!" Sasuke smiled and went to hug her but she stepped back from him. He frowned and then he noticed she was in her old ninja gear. "Why are you wearing that?" He asked confused.

"She's a leaf ninja again, Sasuke." Kakashi spoke, he knew that Katsumi had completely frozen in fear. Sasuke glared at both of them.

"Why would you go do a thing like that?" Sasuke asked her, trying not to shout. He wanted to convince her to come home and that he could change. But if he showed any signs of violence or raised his voice in the slightest, he knew Kakashi wouldn't allow him to talk to her at all.

"I missed it, Sasuke. I missed being a ninja, it's who I am." She finally spoke up.

"But what about the house and when we have children?" He asked her slightly annoyed.

"The house will be fine, as for children, I'm not sure if I will be having your children." She told him harshly. Sasuke was taken back slightly.

"You've fallen for someone else, haven't you?" He asked her, his hands balling up into fists. "Who is it? I'll kill them!" He added; his blood was boiling.

"No one, Sasuke. I haven't fallen for anyone." She told him, her nervousness starting up again due to his anger showing. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Then why have you packed and left the house?" He asked trying to control his anger.

"You were hurting me, Sasuke!" She shouted at him. Sasuke stared at her in shock, she had never shouted at him before.

"I'll change, I promise you, Katsumi, I'll change." He quickly begged her. Kakashi made a skeptical noise and folded his over his chest.

"You have to learn to accept a few things now." She told him and Sasuke sighed. "You live with it or you don't have me at all." She added harshly and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I love you, Katsumi-chan, I really do!" He suddenly shouted and she just stared at him. Kakashi watched Katsumi closely, she was clearly falling for him again but he won't allow her to get hurt by him again.

"Katsumi-chan, I will not allow you to go back to Sasuke." Kakashi told her and Sasuke growled.

"She can do what she wants." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's words.

"So now she's free to do as she pleases as long as it's in your favour." Kakashi hissed through his teeth and Katsumi frowned.

"No! I realised what I've done wrong, I want to fix this, Katsumi-chan." Sasuke pleaded with her.

"Katsumi-chan, would you like to stay at my house or go back with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked her and she took a deep breath.

"I'd like to stay at yours, Kakashi-kun." She admitted, her voice wavering slightly as she received a harsh glare from Sasuke which was soon redirected at Kakashi.

"No! You're going home with me!" Sasuke grabbed her arm as he shouted. Katsumi didn't have time to react before Kakashi ripped Sasuke's hand off Katsumi's wrist.

"If you touch her, talk or even look at her Uchiha, I will have you imprisoned." Kakashi hissed at him as he stood between Katsumi and him. "Now leave my sight." He added, pointing at the door. Sasuke looked at Kakashi shocked but followed the order.

Once they couldn't hear Sasuke's footsteps anymore, Katsumi held onto Kakashi and cried. This was the third time he had seen her cry in his life. The first time was she broke her first bone. Since then she cried only due to an injury. The second was when he found out what Sasuke was doing to her. He held her close to him, he didn't know if he should say anything so he stayed silent, gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

After a short while, Katsumi stopped crying. She pulled away from him, apologising for getting his Kage robe wet. Kakashi smiled and wiped the tears that still stained her cheeks away. "There's no need to apologise, Katsumi-chan." He told her softly. "Let's go home. I have an idea of what might cheer you up." He added as he placed his hand on the middle of her back to guide her out of the office.

Sasuke watched the two leave the Hokage's Tower, he was sure something was going on between them. He just had to catch them in the act, then he could get his Katsumi back and ruin Kakashi's integrity. He would make sure Kakashi was punished. He watched how Kakashi would brush his hand gently against hers as he walked. He saw how Katsumi smiled every time she looked at Kakashi. Sasuke knew something had to be going on. He couldn't believe that his own sensei. The Hokage who had his pick of women due to his title, stole his girlfriend. It made him sick to his stomach.

Kakashi was aware of Sasuke following them but he ignored it. There was no point in worrying Katsumi more than she already was. He led her into his home and then into the lounge. He told her to sit on the sofa and close her eyes. She did as he requested, she trusted him. "Open your eyes, Katsumi-chan." She opened her eyes and he was handing her a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. She gasped, Kakashi never let anyone near his Icha Icha series, and he loved them too much to let anyone borrow them. "You can borrow this." He told her as she slowly took it from him. She smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him. Sasuke watched the interaction and growled. He wanted to pull her away from the bastard. Kakashi smiled and hugged her back before letting her go so she could get herself comfortable on the sofa. She curled up and started to read. Kakashi decided to go to bed. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't dare enter his home.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke sighed, he needed to come up with a plan to get Katsumi back. He decided to head to the nearest bar. He had just sat down at the bar when Naruto ran up to him, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you're back! I bet Katsumi-chan is glad." Naruto practically cheered.

"Katsumi left me dope." Sasuke almost hissed back at him before ordering a Sake. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"What!?" He almost yelled. "She left you because there was no heating or water?" He asked confused.

"What are you talking about dope?" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. He was debating between, drowning his sorrows or making a plan.

"Kakashi-sensei told me you didn't leave Katsumi-chan enough money to cover repairs. He said she didn't have any heating or water." Naruto explained. "That's why she was staying at his while you were on a mission, right?" He added, still just as confused as before.

Sasuke shook his head as he took a sip of his Sake.

"No, she left me for the old man." Sasuke hissed in anger. Naruto ordered his own Sake.

"Kakashi stole Katsumi-chan!?" He shouted in shock and Sasuke nodded. "But they denied it when I confronted them!" He added he couldn't believe his sensei lied to him.

"Of course, they'd lie." Sasuke hissed. "Why would they tell you? They know you'd stop them." He added with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to get her back." He said with determination as he downed the last of his Sake.

"But how?"

"Expose Kakashi for the sleazebag he is. Stealing from the Uchiha and taking away the chance of an Uchiha heir." He answered as he signaled for another Sake to the bartender.

"He'll know you're watching Sasuke, he won't slip up while you're watching." Naruto reasoned while finishing his Sake.

They both knew this was true, Kakashi was too good and knew them both too well.

"Help me take Katsumi-chan out of the village." Sasuke said in a very serious tone. Naruto looked at him shocked. He couldn't believe what his friend had just suggested he do.

"But that's kidnapping." Naruto stressed.

"What if Kakashi has her under some kind of gen-jutsu?" Sasuke argued back. "I won't be able to break it with him around, Naruto." He added, sipping his drink. "I need to get her out of the village. Katsumi-chan couldn't really love him." Naruto seemed to be deep in thought, trying to figure out another way. But Sasuke was right, if Kakashi did have Katsumi under gen-jutsu, she would have to leave the village to have any hopes of breaking free.

"He won't make it easy for you." Naruto admitted, almost in defeat. Sasuke smirked.

"What's where you come in dope." Naruto looked at him confused. "As long as you don't let on that you really know what's going on. I doubt he wouldn't have a problem with you taking her to the secluded part of the training grounds." He added and Naruto nodded. "You take her there next week, in the afternoon. Act like it's a training exercise to get her back into shape." Sasuke started to tell him the plan without needing to be asked.

Naruto nodded but he still looked worried and nervous about slipping up. He was going to be lying to Kakashi of all people. Moreover, he was sure that if Katsumi found out what they were up to, then he would be beaten to a bloody pulp. "I will put you both under a sleep jutsu and I'll take her. Kakashi will come looking for you two and find you under the jutsu. He won't know you had anything to do with it."

"But what if he asks were Katsumi-chan is?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"She's hiding, you were waiting for her attack when you blackout." Naruto nodded, taking in the information.

"Sasuke, you need to go home, not getting drunk." Naruto spoke up before he could order another drink.

"I'm not going back there." Sasuke growled.

"Then come back to mine then." Naruto offered.

"No, we can't be seen together after this." Sasuke told him. "I want you to rattle their cages a little Naruto, try that before next week." He added, standing up. "I'm hoping that will work rather than taking her."

"If it doesn't work then I'll see you next week." Naruto said before he left. He was so angry at his sensei for doing this but he wasn't sure if kidnapping Katsumi was the right thing to do. Sasuke decided to go back to Kakashi's, he wanted to see Katsumi, even if it was from the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Naruto turned up at Kakashi's, he had learnt from his mistake from before. He knocked on the door. Katsumi answered with a mug of coffee in her hands. Naruto started to rethink his plan.

"Can I help you Naruto-kun?" She asked softly. "Kakashi-kun will be down in a bit." She added assuming he was there to drag Kakashi to work.

"Kat-chan why aren't you back home? I saw Sasuke this morning." Naruto said and Katsumi tensed.

"I'm still angry at him." She answered quickly.

"Oh, well I asked Sasuke if the heating and water had been sorted and he said there was nothing wrong." Naruto pressed. "He also said all of your stuff was gone, did you leave him Kat-chan?" He then asked and she nodded. "You left him for Kakashi?" He almost growled out, angry. She shook her head and tears started to fall.

"Katsumi?" Kakashi called from the stairs, she turned and he saw her tears. Kakashi glared at Naruto. "Katsumi I'll deal with this." He told her and she nodded, rushing up the stairs. "What did you do?" He almost hissed at Naruto.

"You two are lying." Naruto said plainly. "I ran into Sasuke this morning, apparently there was nothing wrong with the heating or water." He added and Kakashi sighed.

"She left Sasuke." Kakashi answered simply.

"Yeah for you." Naruto hissed at him "What did you do to make her go running to you?" He then asked.

"I think you should be asking Sasuke why she was running from him and no, I and Katsumi are not dating in any way. She asked for somewhere to stay and I let her have my spare bedroom." He answered Naruto. "Now leave so I can calm Katsumi down, I hope you're happy with yourself Naruto." He added as he closed the door in Naruto's face. Naruto glared at the door before leaving.

Kakashi knocked on Katsumi's door.

"Go away!" She shouted she didn't want him to see her like this. Kakashi sighed and opened the door anyway.

"Katsumi, you need to press charges." Kakashi pressed. Katsumi's face was buried in her pillow, she shook her head. "He needs to pay." She shook her head again. Kakashi sighed and walked over to the bed before sitting down on it. "People need to know he's a monster, you need more support other than me." He told her. She slowly sat up, sniffling.

"No." She croaked out.

"Why?" He asked he couldn't understand.

"I don't want to go through it. I've seen others go through it and the pain is just as strong in their eyes as it was before the trail." She explained. "I'll heal easier this way." She told him.

"You'll still have to see him every day. I might have to put you on missions together." Kakashi warned her.

"It'll be the same as when I lived with him." She told him. "It'll make no difference." Kakashi sighed, he wasn't going to win this.

"Ok, I'll be in my office if you need anything." He told her before leaving.

Once he reached his office, he saw Naruto waiting outside of his door. "You will apologise to Katsumi." Kakashi hissed at him before walking into his office and then shutting the door in Naruto's face. Naruto opened the door and marched up to the desk that Kakashi was sitting at.

"She was happy with Sasuke! Why did you lie!? Why did you steal her!? Is she under genjutsu!?" Naruto started shouting.

"She was not happy with Sasuke, we lied to stop false rumors about us being together. I never stole her and she is not under any genjutsu." Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Then she can stay at mine." Naruto told him, folding his arms across his chest.

"No. She didn't ask you because she knew you'd try to get her and Sasuke back together." Kakashi said and Naruto growled.

"I'd rather she didn't stay with an old perv." Naruto hissed and Kakashi stood up, glaring at him.

"I suggest you go apologise to Katsumi." He told Naruto. "Now!" He shouted with venom; this was the first time Naruto had heard him shout like that. He decided to follow Kakashi's orders this time and quickly left to go to Kakashi's house.


	15. Chapter 15

He knocked on the door for the second time this morning. No one came to the door. He sighed and decided to climb into the back garden, see if she was around the back and didn't hear the door. No one was in the garden. He knocked on the back door, still no answer so he checked if the door was unlocked. It was. He stepped in and looked around the ground floor, no one there so he went up the stairs. He searched very room but the bathroom. He opened the door and found Katsumi bleeding heavily from her wrists. He looked at her shocked. He quickly bandaged her wounds with towels to help stop the bleeding before rushing her to the hospital.

Naruto waited nervously for news as Sasuke arrived. He was still down as her next of kin. Sasuke ran up to the front desk, demanding answers. The nurse told him that she couldn't tell him anything, he would have to wait till the doctor came out.

Sasuke turned and saw a guilty looking Naruto. He ran at the blond, lifting him up by his orange shirt, backing him on to the wall.

"What did you do!?" He hissed at Naruto.

"I found her!" Naruto quickly defended himself. A group of jōnin quickly surrounded them, ready to pull them apart if it came to blows. "She tried to kill herself, Sasuke." He then added in a low tone so that only Sasuke could hear him. Sasuke looked at him shocked and let him go.

"She what?" He asked in disbelief. Why would she do that?

"I went around there in the morning, asking questions." Naruto started to explain; they both knew it was part of the plan but they had never thought this would have happened. "I upset her and made him angry. I went to the office like he ordered and then he sent me back to apologise to her. She won't answer the door so I went around the back and got in that way. I found her in the bathroom." He went on to explain. Sasuke was still in shock, he slowly walked over to a chair and sat down.

Just then, Kakashi stormed in, he had been informed of Sasuke almost starting a fight in the hospital. When he asked why they told him about Katsumi. He rushed over to the front desk.

"Akiyama Katsumi, where is she?" He ordered.

"Room 101." The nurse told him and he stormed off again. "But you can't go in there Hokage-sama!" The nurse shouted after him. Sasuke overheard it and went after him.

Kakashi walked in only to be told to leave by a nurse. There was a medical ninja dealing with her wounds. Sasuke walked in behind and went to rush over to her. Kakashi grabbed hold of Sasuke and growled.

"Leave." He hissed at Sasuke who glared at him.

"I'm her next of kin." Sasuke hissed back.

"You both need to leave." The nurse told them, trying hard to push them out of the door.

"Leave otherwise I won't be able to save her." A calm medical ninja told them without looking up. Kakashi sighed, the medic was right. He dragged Sasuke out with him. Kakashi went straight to Naruto. He wanted to know what happened.

Naruto looked up Kakashi nervous. Sasuke had reacted badly he just hoped Kakashi wasn't any worse. Kakashi held on to Sasuke's arm, stopping him from running back to the room.

"What happened?" Kakashi hissed at Naruto. Naruto told Kakashi the same he had told Sasuke. "I shouldn't have left her on her own." Kakashi sighed.

"That's why she should be back with me." Sasuke growled. "If she was back home none of this would have happened!" He shouted at Kakashi who growled in response.

Kakashi wanted to call him out on what he had done to Katsumi but he didn't want her to feel worse. He was going to help her first then take down Sasuke.

"Naruto, hold onto Sasuke for me." Kakashi ordered, pushing Sasuke into Naruto. Naruto held on to his friend, he wanted to help Sasuke but he had to listen to orders.

Kakashi went up to the front desk and told the nurse not to let Sasuke near Katsumi. The nurse tried to explain that Sasuke was her next of kin but Kakashi wasn't having any of it.

"Kakashi-sensei?" A feminine voice called behind him. An irritated Kakashi turned.

"Sakura, at last, someone with some common sense." Kakashi spoke.

"What's the problem sensei?" Sakura asked and Kakashi told her that Sasuke was not be allowed near Katsumi's room.

"Kakashi-sama, Sasuke-kun is her next of kin, he has every right to see her when the doctors say so." She told him and Kakashi glared at her.

"Look at her medical file and then see me in my office." Kakashi told her in a dangerous whisper before marching out of the hospital.

Sakura sighed and searched behind the desk for the file.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke called her over. She walked over with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about Katsumi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tried to be sympathetic but inside she was over the moon. She was still in love with Sasuke and had been waiting and hoping for this to happen. She wasn't so pleased with her sensei however, that was a bit of a low blow but it left Sasuke open to her. She couldn't really complain about that. "She should have changed her next of kin when she left." She told him.

"She didn't leave me, he stole her." Sasuke growled at her.

"You need to move on Sasuke-kun." She told him softly. "She can't expect you to come running when she's with another man." She added, her eyes hardening slightly. Who in their right mind would give up Uchiha Sasuke!? "I just can't believe she pulled a stunt like this." Sasuke growled at her. He couldn't stand Sakura's harsh words.

"Is there any way Kakashi can stop me being her next of kin without Katsumi's permission?" Sasuke asked, annoyed beyond belief.

"Only if he can prove that you're not competent or dangerous to her health and well-being." Sakura explained. Sasuke nodded, he knew that Sakura wouldn't find anything like that in Katsumi's medical file. She had never injured her enough to send her to the hospital. He felt very confident in that matter.

"In that case, I'll leave you to your reading." Sasuke said, pulling himself from Naruto to take a seat in the waiting room. He would just have to be patient.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I want to address a nasty review I received and had to remove due to the nature of it. **

**First of all, I only write about sensitive subjects if I have had experience in the matters. I wouldn't write about any of this if something similar or the same had happened to myself. I don't believe in guessing how someone feels or may react in those situations. Everyone will have their own way of dealing with those issues and this is how I feel my OC would react given the experiences I have had. **

**Secondly, telling someone to go kill themselves isn't an appropriate review let alone an appropriate way to speak to anyone. I have no problems with criticism, however, name calling isn't criticism. **

**And last of all, if you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple. **

**I am open to reviews and criticism as long as it's not name calling, threats or telling me to kill myself. Feel free to message me directly if you have concerns or worries relating to the story. **

* * *

Sakura sighed and went up to her office in the hospital. She would just have to try to get through to him later. She was shocked by what she found at the end of the file. The report was listed just after Sasuke went on his mission but the injuries were clearly dated just before Sasuke left. This couldn't be true, could it?

She rushed over the Hokage tower, running over rooftops for a quicker journey. She knocked on Kakashi's office door. He called in whoever it was. He was glad to see Sakura walk in.

"Is this real?" She asked putting the report in front of him. Kakashi glanced over the report, it was the same one he had a copy of when he took her to the hospital.

"Yes, I have a copy myself." He said pulling it out of his desk draw. "I'm keeping it to help build a case against him." He added. Sakura was in shock; she couldn't believe she was in love with a monster. Then again it was clear that Sasuke wasn't happy with her if it had been Sakura with him instead then he wouldn't be a monster. She made him a monster. "Sakura, it wouldn't matter if it was you he was with." Kakashi told her, he could still see the undying love in her eyes. She almost looked determined to prove he wasn't really like that. "He would have done it to you too if you were with him." He added trying to get the message through to her.

"Very well." She said, not believing a word Kakashi just said. Her Sasuke won't do that to her. "Who should be named as her next of kin?" She then asked.

"Me." He told her.

"Kakashi-sama, only family or partners can be next of kin." Sakura told him.

"I am aware of that but seeing as Katsumi doesn't have any family or a lover, it would be best I should be put down." He told her. Sakura nodded.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." She said as he dismissed her.

Sakura ran back to the hospital and changed her next of kin before going to find Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." She called for his attention as she walked up to him. She gave him her sweetest smile. "Naruto, could you please leave us for a moment?" She asked him.

"Alright, but I'll be watching." He told them as he got and moved to the other end of the room.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked as she sat down next to him.

"I've had to put Kakashi down as Katsumi's next of kin." She told him gently. Sasuke's eyes widened and his fist clenched, he was both surprised and angry. "There was an injury report, the injuries were dated back to just before you left for your mission." She added, trying to explain why she had to go against him. "It was clear by the injuries that you were the most likely to have caused them." She added and Sasuke glared at her. "Sasuke-kun, I understand why you did it." She told him. "She would never be perfect enough for you." She added, reaching out to touch his hand. He slapped her hand away.

"You don't get it Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke hissed at her, drawing out her name. Sakura looked at him confused. "She is perfect, so much more than you'll ever be." He added and stormed out. Naruto rushed after him while Sakura held back tears. She couldn't believe he would that harsh to her. She quickly made her way to her office, to hide her tears.

A few hours later Kakashi was informed that he could visit Katsumi. He quickly left the Hokage tower but before he went to the hospital, he stopped off at the Yamanaka's flower shop. He picked up some blue tulips. He knew her favourite flower was a blue rose but they weren't real. The Yamanaka's could make them by mixing blue food colouring in some water with some white roses. But for that, you had to pay extra and order in advance. He didn't have the time to wait so instead he picked out some blue tulips. He rushed over to the hospital and straight to her room.

A nurse inside the room took the flowers to be put in a vase while the medic-ninja spoke to Kakashi. The medic explained that Katsumi had lost a lot of the blood and may not wake up for another day or so. Kakashi could see she had both fluids and blood IV lines, it saddened him seeing her like this. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He muttered as he moved her hair from her eyes. "You should have talked to me." He sighed.

She could hear someone talking but she couldn't wake up. Was she dead now? She couldn't feel any more pain but she still felt the emotional pain. Being dead wasn't any better. She tried to move but it felt like her body was being held down, she couldn't open her eyes, she started to panic. The voice got louder, she tried to speak.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a day, Kakashi refused to leave her side. Naruto was currently doing the work he was meant to do so that Kakashi didn't fall behind. Sasuke had taken to trying to find her hospital window from the outside so he could see her. His heart ached for her.

Kakashi was talking about their times together on missions when he heard her heart monitor speed up. He sat up, watching her closely, it looked like she was trying to wake up. "Katsumi!" He shouted her name and rested his hand on her shoulder as if to shake her awake.

Katsumi was slowly open her eyes; she could hear now someone was calling her name. Kakashi started to smile. She looked up at him for a moment. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Like I've slept for too long." She answered after a few seconds. She looked around and realised she was in the hospital.

"Katsumi, why didn't you talk to me?" He asked her worried as he sat back down in the chair.

"The pain was getting too much, it was impulsive. I never meant to…" She started to break down, crying. Kakashi quickly sat next to her on the bed and held her as she cried.

"It'll be ok, Katsumi, we'll work on this, I promise." He told her as he comforted her. He gently rocked her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

Soon after there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Kakashi called, by this time, Katsumi had stopped crying. Naruto's head appeared as he looked round the open door.

"Kat-chan, I'm here to apologise for what I said." Naruto said with a sad smile as he walked up to her bed. It took all of his willpower not to glare at Kakashi for what he did to Sasuke.

"It's ok, Nar-kun." She told him softly, it was the first time in a long time she had used her nickname for him. Naruto's smile widened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked standing next to her bed.

"Tried but ok." She told him with a smile. "Everything got to me, that's all." She added.

"I'm glad you're getting better." He told her. "Sasuke was worried sick, he stormed into the hospital." He added with a smile.

Kakashi glared at him for mentioning Sasuke. "He rushed in here, Kakashi-sensei had to drag him out so they could work on you." Katsumi's face fell slightly but she managed to smile slightly. "He's been asking when he can see you, Kakashi-sensei banned him from seeing you." Naruto told her while returning the glare back to Kakashi. Katsumi tensed and tried to think of a way to stop Sasuke from seeing her.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want to see him." She told him; she couldn't come up with a reason.

"But why?" He asked her, the smile quickly vanishing from his features.

"I just don't want to." She told him, trying to hold back her anger.

"But he's been so worried, I've never seen him like this. He's barely slept or eaten since you left." Naruto tried to change her mind.

"Naruto, she said no. Leave it." Kakashi hissed at him.

"You're just scared she'll run back to him! What did you tell Sakura-chan to change Kat-chan's next of kin to you!?" Naruto shouted and Katsumi looked at Kakashi shocked, she had completely forgotten Sasuke was her next of kin. She was thankful Kakashi had changed her next of kin. "You think that now you're Hokage you can have whatever you want!" Naruto shouted at him and Kakashi growled at him, standing up.

"Get out." Kakashi hissed at him, pointing to the door. Katsumi curled up into a ball, her knees in her chest, hiding her face. She didn't want to cause a fight.

"I'm not leaving till Sasuke can see her." Naruto hissed back.

"Naruto, leave it." Sasuke's voice came from the doorway, Katsumi tensed but didn't dare to look up to see him. "She doesn't want to see me." He added, Kakashi was fuming that Sasuke had been waiting outside the room. He had been listening to the whole thing but he wanted Naruto to stay close to her otherwise, his plan wouldn't work. "Let's go." He told Naruto. Naruto grumbled annoyed as he walked out of the room and then pulled out of the doorway by Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and sat back down on the bed, hugging her close to him, he didn't know what else he could do.

"Teme, what did you do that for?!" Naruto shouted at him once they were outside the hospital.

"Because, dope, I want you to stay close to her so the plan will work." Sasuke hissed at him. "If you upset her and make Kakashi even more angry, how do you expect to take her to the training grounds?" He added and Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't think of that." Naruto apologised and Sasuke sighed.

"Just take her training when she's recovered, tell me when and I'll be there." He told Naruto and walked off annoyed with the blond. Naruto sighed, he had to ignore his anger and help Sasuke get Katsumi back.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Katsumi was allowed out of the hospital.

"I have a surprise for you." Kakashi told her as they walked home.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He told her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. They walked past Kakashi's and she looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?" She asked wondering why he just walked past his own house.

"You'll see." He told her.

She followed him a little further to an apartment complex and then took her to the second floor. He opened the door and let her go in first. She noticed all of her stuff had been moved in.

"What…?" She asked confused.

"This is your own place. You need your own space and I thought it would help you." He told her trying to read her facial expressions. He felt nervous, maybe this was too soon for her. "If you don't want to move in right away, it's ok, I can…" He was quickly cut off by her arms suddenly hugging him.

"Thank you." She said with a big smile.

"I'm not trying to say I don't want you around." Kakashi told her quickly. "I just…" She interrupted him again.

"I know, thank you Kakashi-kun." She reassured him and quickly went to look around the new apartment. "I love it." She told him when she came back. Kakashi smiled.

"I'll let you get settled and unpack your things." He told her and waved goodbye after leaving her the keys on the kitchen counter.

Katsumi smiled to herself and started unpacking her stuff, by the time she walked into her bedroom to go to she was about to collapse.

"I'm glad you're better, Katsumi." She knew that voice, her stalker was back. Her heart raced; how did he get in? She had made sure to lock all the doors and windows. She had no doubt in her mind he was a ninja.

"H-how?" She asked in a whisper. She didn't dare turn around.

"I'm always watching you." he told her, a shiver went down her back. He never appeared at Kakashi's, it made her wonder why.

"You always break in; you broke in when I lived alone when I lived with him and now but not at Kakashi's. Why?" She then asked him.

"He's a lot stronger than me, he is the Hokage." He reasoned. Maybe it would be safer to stay with Kakashi, he would leave her alone that way. But it wouldn't be fair on Kakashi if she did.

"Why can't you just talk to me when I'm training or shopping like everyone else? Why do you have to break in?" She asked getting fed up of him doing this.

"Don't you like this game of cat and mouse?" He asked her and she growled, spinning around to look at him but he wasn't there.

"I'm just a game to you!?" She roared angrily.

"No, of course not." He said calmly.

"Then show me who you." She hissed.

"In time." He whispered in her ear, she jumped and spun round. She heard him chuckled. She clenched her fists.

"Why?" She hissed again.

"I want you to work it out, princess, you'll know how to find me once you've worked it out." He told her. She growled again, looking around for him.

"Just fucking tell me!" She shouted but this time, he was gone. She sighed and got ready for bed. All she knew about him was the way he spoke and his voice. He had to be a ninja to come and go as quick and silently as he did. He wasn't someone she was around a lot otherwise, she would recognise his voice. She sighed again before going to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Early the next morning she was awoken by someone knocking on her door. She sighed and stumbled out of bed; she had managed to tangle herself up in the covers. She opened the door and saw Naruto.

"Can I help?" She asked as she yawned.

"I want to make it up to you Kat-chan. I was stupid to think something was going on between you and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said looking nervous. "I was hoping we could train together this morning and then I could take you for lunch?" He asked her.

"Sure, come in." She said. Naruto stepped in and closed the door behind himself as she walked off to the kitchen to make some coffee. "Make yourself at home, food and drinks are in the kitchen if you want anything, I'll just get dressed." She told him as she walked past him in the hallway, going back to her room.

Half an hour later Katsumi and Naruto were leaving her apartment and on their way to the training grounds. He led her to the far training grounds by the forest. "What are the rules?" She asked once they had stopped walking.

"Anything goes." Naruto answered with a cheeky smile. He was hoping the plan would work, he hoped she wouldn't see through the sleep jutsu. Katsumi nodded and jumped back into the trees, hidden from Naruto's view. Naruto took out a kunai, readying himself. Just then he felt Sasuke's sleep jutsu starting, he let himself become captured by the jutsu.

Sasuke caught Katsumi before she hit the ground. He quickly tied her hands and feet together with chakra bonds after removing her weapons, he won't allow her to escape him again. He ran with her in his arms, he hid inside a cave he had found the day before. He had hidden the supplies he needed for the journey. He planned he would stay there until nightfall when he could move under the cover of darkness.

Darkness was starting to creep in, Kakashi was starting to worry about Naruto and Katsumi. Naruto had asked for the morning off to apologise to Katsumi he hadn't come back after lunch. Kakashi decided to go around to Katsumi's to make sure she was alright and ask where Naruto was.

As he walked past the training grounds, he noticed a patch of yellow and orange grass. He stopped in his tracks and decided to check it out. As he got closer, he realised it was Naruto, lying on the floor. He ran over to the blond. He tried to wake him up but it wasn't working, that's when he noticed he was under a genjutsu. Kakashi quickly made a hand sign and dispelled it. Naruto slowly woke back up.

"Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei." He greeted with a yawn, that's when he noticed it was dark now. "Wow, I didn't know Kat-chan's jutsu was that strong." He added as he stretched.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked worried, this wasn't Katsumi's style, she certainly wouldn't have left him like this. Naruto shrugged.

"I brought her here to do some training and then I woke up now. I was going to take her for some ramen too, too bad I guess." He answered. Kakashi was now even more worried.

"Hurry, Naruto, let's get to hers, I want to check she's ok." He told Naruto, helping him up.

They both rushed to Katsumi's apartment. They got no answer at her door. "Wait here, I'll see if I can get in through a window." Kakashi told Naruto and went around the back. After a few minutes, Kakashi opened the door for Naruto. "She's not here." He said, his voice filled with panic and worry. "Go to Sasuke's, see if she's there." He ordered Naruto. "Come straight back to my office and report." He added as he locked up and left to go back to the office. Naruto nodded and headed to the Uchiha estate. Naruto already knew Sasuke had left with Katsumi but he wasn't about to let Kakashi know, it would ruin his chances of becoming Hokage.

Sasuke felt his jutsu being broken on Naruto, he had to leave now even though it wasn't as dark as he would have liked. He quickly put his backpack on and picked Katsumi up in his arms. He ran through the forest to the fence that surrounded the village. He moved some branches out of the way and it revealed a hole in the fence. It was the old way that the Akatsuki used to slip in and out of the village unseen. He quickly made his way through the hole and used the cover of the forest and darkness to run unseen by the night watch.

Naruto ran back to the Hokage's office after going to Sasuke's house. He ran into the office, there was no point in knocking.

"Sasuke wasn't there and his ninja kit and supplies are missing." He reported to Kakashi.

"Alert the night watch, Uchiha Sasuke has left or making a move to leave the village and has most likely kidnapped Akiyama Katsumi." Kakashi told him. "I will call for a tracker team to search for Katsumi." He added and Naruto left quickly. Kakashi quickly sent out a messenger to get a team together. He would never forgive himself if Sasuke did anything to her. He shouldn't have let her move out; he should have let her stay longer than finding her a place of her own.

When Naruto got back to the office, he found Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Shino. Sasuke would have to cover his tracks up good for this.

"Why does Neji have to come with us!?" Kiba shouted but quickly went quiet when Kakashi glared at him. He still hadn't forgiven for he had done to Hinata during the Chūnin exams.

"Because you'll need Hinata as a medic as well. If Katsumi is hurt then Hinata can't use her Byakugan, therefore, I want Neji on the team." Kakashi explained annoyed. "He will also be team captain." He added and quickly dismissed them before Kiba could complain again.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure she'll be ok." Naruto tried to reassure him.

"I'm worried that won't be the case. Sasuke has done some terrible things to her." Kakashi told him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto growled annoyed.

"Sasuke has done nothing wrong!" Naruto shouted at him and Kakashi sighed. Naruto was going to find out one way or another, he might as well tell him now.

"No, Sasuke was abusing her." He told the boy as he took out the medical report from his desk and handed it to Naruto. "He had been for quite some time." He added. As Naruto looked over the medical report his face paled.

He had helped Sasuke hurt Katsumi again, how could he be so stupid.

"I helped him." Naruto muttered.

"Helped who?" Kakashi asked curiously, confused by Naruto's sudden confession. Did he think that because he didn't see what was happening that he had helped Sasuke? Surely not?

"I helped Sasuke kidnap her." Naruto admitted to him. Kakashi was fuming, well, beyond fuming. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Hokage, he would have ripped Naruto apart already. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You what!?" He shouted at him.

"He convinced me you had put Katsumi under a genjutsu so she would be with you and that he needed my help to get her away from you." Naruto explained, his knees shaking in fear.

"Where did he take her?!" Kakashi demanded.

"I don't know, all I had to do was get her to the training ground and then he would put use under a sleep jutsu." Naruto explained quickly.

Kakashi growled and ordered his guards to come in. Even though Naruto's intentions were for good, he couldn't ignore Naruto helping in a kidnapping.

"Put him in jail." He hissed at the guards while pointing at Naruto. Naruto looked shocked.

"Why!?" he shouted as the guards started to pull him out of the office.

"The charges are kidnapping and aiding a criminal." Kakashi told him just before the door closed in Naruto's face. He couldn't believe Naruto had done what he did. The boy should have known better.

Sasuke kept running, he had to get out of fire country before a team, most likely ANBU caught up with him. He was a few hours away from the border if he kept this pace up but he was using up his chakra keeping Katsumi asleep. He decided to make a stop. He covered Katsumi's mouth to stop her from making any noise and released the jutsu so he could run faster.


	20. Chapter 20

The tracker team quickly ran home and collected any supplies that they needed before all meeting at training grounds like Neji ordered.

"This is the last known location of Akiyama Katsumi." Neji told them. "Kiba-san, Akamaru can you still pick up her scent?" Neji asked he and the rest of the team followed Kiba and Akamaru as they walked to the far training grounds.

"We can tell Naruto-kun was here but her scent is long gone, it rained this afternoon." Kiba told them a little disheartened.

"Well, it's clear that Sasuke didn't go through the gates to get out of the village." Neji stated as he walked towards the forest. "Let's carry on through the forest towards the fence." He added, they all nodded and followed Neji through the forest. Shino released some of his bugs to help Kiba and Akamaru pick up their scent.

Kakashi had given both Shino and Kiba an item of Katsumi's clothes that he had picked up while searching her apartment to help them identify her scent. Shino's bugs came back to him after scouting up ahead.

"There's a cave not far from here, my bugs say her scent is still strong." Shino told the group. They all quickly ran in the direction of the cave.

"Yeah her scent is still strong, he must have made camp here." Kiba told them. "Sasuke was defiantly here with her." He added just after Akamaru whimpered. Both Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan, searching for any chakra signs up ahead.

"He must be just out of range, hurry." Neji told them. They all jumped into the trees, using their chakra to speed them along.

Katsumi had slowly woken up; she could feel herself being carried. Had something happened? Her eyes slowly opened; it took her a couple of seconds to realise Sasuke was running with her in his arms. She tried to scream but the material was muting the noise she made. Sasuke looked down as he heard a muffled scream from her. He held on tightly as she tried to break free from his grip.

"The more you struggle, the more you'll be punished." He hissed at her and she whimpered in response, stilling her moving limbs. Sasuke smirked at her obedience. "Good girl, but you'll still be punished for leaving me and telling Kakashi-sensei." He warned her. Katsumi could feel her tears trying to escape, she refused to cry anymore, and she wouldn't let him see her weaknesses anymore. "As for your little stunt, while you were at Kakashi's, I'm still to come up with a suitable punishment." Katsumi's eyes widened.

Would she survive this beating? She decided it would be best to obey his commands till she could escape; it would be hard to do if he decided to keep the chakra restraints on her.

He had to get to the Land of Rivers, to the old Akatsuki base before they were spotted. Even though a lot of the base had been decimated, it would still survive as a camp until he could get back into Fire Country without being attacked. He wanted to rebuild the Uchiha clan's original home.

The tracker team reached the fence.

"Who's there?!" A night watch guard shouted from his place on the fence, they had been on alert since Naruto had informed them of Katsumi's kidnapping.

"The tracker team Kakashi-sama sent to track Akiyama Katsumi and Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Hyūga Neji and team captain, ninja registration 012587." Neji told the guard who quickly checked the paperwork that had been handed out since.

"And the rest of your team are?" The guard then asked still looking at the paperwork. Clearly testing them, it appeared the night watch guards still believed Katsumi and Sasuke to still be in the village.

"Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and his nin-dog Akamaru." Neji informed the guard.

"You check out, why are you here tho?" The guard then asked confused.

"Katsumi-san and Uchiha's scent lead us in this direction, we'll check the fence this side." Neji explained. "Shino-san would your bugs be able to find a way through?" He then asked and Shino nodded, allowing his bugs to leave him.

Shino stepped up the fence and started to move shrubbery out of the way to reveal a large hole in the fence.

"Has anyone been passed here since morning?" Neji asked, the guard quickly looked through his log and shook his head.

"No one was spotted here." He told them. Neji thought for a moment.

"What about yesterday?" He asked the guard. "This hole had to have been here for some time." He added the guard took another look.

"The Uchiha was spotted wandering around. He told the guard on duty he was just taking a walk and hadn't realised how far he had wondered." The guard said and Neji frowned.

"He must have gotten out this way." Neji said to himself. "Get this hole sealed." Neji ordered. "We'll go through in case he's already slipped past you." He added as he stepped through the hole. The rest followed him and the guard went to inform someone to get the hole sealed.

Neji active his Byakugan and looked around, Sasuke must still be outside of their range. "Kiba-san can you smell anything?" He asked and Kiba shook his head while Akamaru whimpered. "Shino-san?" Neji looked at him and Shino shook his head.

"If we carry on this way, it'll lead us to the Land of Rivers." Hinata spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"What's in the Land of Rivers?" Kiba asked confused why Sasuke would go in that direction. "I would have thought he'd go to the Land of Sound and use one of Orochimaru's old bases?" He added.

"Kakashi-sama would have sent out notice of Sasuke being a rouge ninja and of Katsumi's kidnapping so I doubt he'd go to Tanigakure." Neji reasoned. "He won't be able to go to Sunagakure either." He added.

"Isn't the old Akatsuki base in the Land of Rivers?" Shino asked it had been a long time since the attack on Gaara but he remembered an Akatsuki base in a neighboring country. "But I remember it being decimated." Shino added while he thought.

"It's not that far, Tanigakure. We'll head in that direction and see if we can pick up any clues. If we can't then we'll have to go back. Maybe not all of it was destroyed." Neji told them and they all jumped into the trees, running.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke made it to the border where the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers met. He knew he couldn't stop for a break, he had to keep going. There were only a few more hours of darkness left. He had to move fast to stay unseen. Katsumi had fallen asleep in his arms, he smiled down at her sleeping form. She was perfect for him, she just needed to learn how to be an Uchiha woman. He kept going, just a few more hours and they would be safe. They made it to the old hideout as the sun appeared on the horizon. They were safe now.

"Neji-san! Over here!" Kiba shouted to the left of him, he had jumped out of the trees and was on the forest floor. The team jumped down to Kiba.

"What is it?" Neji asked and Kiba took a piece of material from the tree in front of them.

"Akamaru says it's Katsumi-chan's scent." He told Neji as he handed him the cloth.

"Kakashi-sama said that Naruto-san remembered her wearing black, a vest top and ninja shorts. This looks like it could have come from her top." Neji spoke as he inspected the cloth. "Well done Kiba-san." Kiba looked at Neji dumbfounded by Neji's sudden praise. He never known Neji to do such a thing before, he always thought the older man was so stuck up and all high and might that praise would never fall from his lips. "At least we now know we're heading in the right direction, we'll run on the ground, I'm sure we'll find more evidence this way." He added quickly. "Try and pick up her scent." He told Kiba before looking over at Hinata. "Hinata-san and I will run with our Byakugan active for a while, see if we can pick anything up." They all nodded in agreement and carried out Neji's orders. "Hinata-san I haven't seen anything, have you?" Neji asked her after a short silence as they ran and she shook her head. "We'll try later on." Neji told her as he deactivated his Byakugan.

Sasuke quickly found a way into the old hideout and found that most of its bedrooms were still intact. He found a large office covered in dust and grime. He spotted a door coming from the office, he narrowed his eyes before walking over and opening the door.

"Hn, this must have been leader-sama's old room." He muttered to himself. The room was fairly large with a king size bed in the middle. It looked untouched for years. He placed Katsumi down gently in a chair that was in the room before checking for clean linen. He found some in an old chest of draws before walking over to Katsumi. He took the restraints off her wrists and ankles, careful not to wake her. He quickly put a chakra restraint around her neck to stop her from using her chakra. He could take her down no problem without chakra. "Katsumi-chan." He called her name, shaking her shoulder gently.

Katsumi slowly opened her eyes; she thought she was dreaming before and that she wasn't being tormented by Sasuke. She looked around and saw herself in an unfamiliar room. She then saw Sasuke and tensed. The cloth was still covering her lips. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her go. She flinched as he moved her hair from her eyes. "You're so beautiful Katsumi-chan." He told her with a soft smile. He took her hand in his and helped her out of the chair. "Make the bed Katsumi-chan and then we can rest." He told her and she nodded.

She didn't dare take the cloth off without his permission. She just wanted him to be nice to her so she could plan an escape. She took the linen from him and stripped off the bed linen, coughing from the dust before putting the new linen on. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her, holding a sheer black nighty. Her eyes widened as he started to smirk. "Put this on my dear." He told her as handed it to her. She looked around for a bathroom, she could see two doors but due to her sleeping, she didn't know which one they came in through. "You'll change in front of me, no need to go to the bathroom." He told her and she took a deep breath before changing. "I am your future husband after all." He added after a short pause. "And it's not like I haven't seen you bare before." He continued with a smirk as his eyes travel up and down her body. It took all of her willpower not to break down in front of him. "No bra." He told her as she was about to put the nighty on, she took another deep breath and took her bra off before putting the nighty on.

Sasuke walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to tense. "If you're a good girl and promise not to make a sound, I'll take the gag off you." He whispered in her ear. "Do you promise?" He asked her and she nodded. He slowly took the gag off her and smiled when she remained silent. His hand travelled from her waist to her left breast, cupping it in his hand. She gasped at the touch, biting her lip to stop herself from protesting. "I've missed you Katsumi, I've missed the feel of your skin on mine." He whispered in her ear as his other hand cupped her sex. She gasped a little louder. "Silence Katsumi." He warned her as he kissed her neck. "I'd hate to spank you." He added and she tensed again. His fingers found her nipple and gently pinched it while his other hand ran circles over her clothed clit. She bit down on her lip harder, holding back protests and moans. She didn't want to do this but if it kept him sweet, she would do it. She had learnt that Sasuke would always get what he wanted; she had no choice either way. She would rather he was gentle with her than rough. She could feel his arousal pressing into her lower back. She closed her eyes trying to ignore what was happening, what he was going to do to her. His lips kissed her neck up and down, biting and licking as he did.

He bit down on her soft spot making her moan. It was as if he was looking for a reason to hurt her. Sasuke quickly stopped his menstruations on her body before grabbing the gag. "I warned you Katsumi and you disobeyed me." He hissed as he turned her around. Her eyes were wide.

"Please no Sasuke, I promise to make no more sound." She begged him. He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to fall to her knees.

She had to try hard to hold back tears. He growled at her and pulled her back onto her feet by her hair, tying the gag back on her. She hated having long hair but couldn't bring herself to cut it. Now she promised herself, if she ever got away from him now, she would, she would cut her hair. He sat on the bed and pulled her over his knee. She tried to escape but he pulled her arm behind her back, pushing it up to restrain her with pain. She quickly stopped when the pain in her shoulder got too much for her. He pulled up her nighty and then pulled her panties down.

"I told you I would hate doing this but you're making me do this." He told her as his hand hit her ass cheek. She cried into the gag as he kept hitting her till her ass cheeks were both bright red. She could feel his arousal getting harder as he hit her.

He lifted her up in his lap after putting her panties and nighty back to how they were, facing him, whipping her tears away. "Shhh." He hushed her with a gentle smile and made her look into his eyes by holding her chin. "Obey me and you wouldn't have been punished, my love." He told her in a soothing tone. "Now let's get back to what we were doing." He made her stand up while he took his top, trousers and boxers off. She could see that his arousal weeping with cum already. "On your knees." He ordered, opening his legs wider to let her kneel between them. "I love it when you kneel in front of me and look up at me with those begging eyes." He told her with a smirk. He pulled her gag down as she quickly looked away, embarrassed by his words. "Open wide." She slowly opened her mouth and he thrusted into her mouth, making her gag. She tried to push against his legs to stop him but he kept thrusting. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried hard not to gag.

"Look at me." He ordered through his quiet moans. She looked up at him with tearing eyes. He smirked down at her and spilt his seed down her throat. "Swallow." He kept himself inside her mouth till he was sure she had swallowed it all. He pulled out, putting the gag back in her mouth, making her cough into the gag.

He smirked and pulled her up by the hair before throwing her on the bed. She screamed into the gag as she landed on the bed, looking at him in fear. He crawled on top of her, gathering her wrists in one hand. "You look so beautiful right now." He kissed down her neck. "But I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look when you're carrying my child." He told her as his lips reached the valley of her breasts. "Your breasts will be swollen with milk." He licked her right nipple through the material of the nighty. "Your tummy holding our growing child. The thought just turns me on so much." She closed her eyes, scared of what was going to happen now. His hands travelled up her slim legs to her panties, pulling them off. He pushed the nightgown up, making her tense. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll get you ready this time." He smirked as his head slipped between her thighs.

She gasped as she felt his tongue run along her lips. She turned her head ashamed she was letting him do this to her. But if she fought back, he would just take her and beat her. His tongue danced around her clit, teasing her in the hopes of making her wet for him. He wanted to make this look willing if he was caught. Not that he would get caught now, he was too good to be found out as long as Naruto kept his mouth shut. He could hear her gasping; she was fighting her need for him. Kakashi must have told her what his love wasn't real and what he had done wasn't right. But he was wrong, he was simply training her to be a loving wife and mother, like his own. Her body was betraying her, it was reacting to his every touch.

Once he was happy that she was wet enough for him, he crawled back up her body. "I hope you're ready to make a baby Uchiha." He smiled at her gently as he thrusted inside her. Her back arched, a small amount of pain still present. She wasn't completely ready for him. She hissed into the gag and closed her eyes as he kept a slow pace. "Look at me." He ordered, she slowly turned her head and looked up at him. He held her legs as far as they would go as he thrusted faster. "You will give me a child, you're a good girl when you're only with me. Everyone else makes you forget you will be my wife." He told her, his breath getting unsteady. He suddenly came and held himself inside her, making sure his seed stayed inside her. "Now my love rest, you need all your energy to make a baby Uchiha." He told her as he got dressed. She stared at him in shock. "I'm going to a nearby village for some food." He added as he looked through his bag and pulled out a chain. "You'll be a good girl while I'm gone, won't you?" He asked and she nodded, her fear becoming more intense as he got closer to her.

He tied the chain to the bed and then to her ankle. She wanted to cry again but wasn't going to give him the stratification. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Rest my dear, I won't be long." He told her before leaving. She took a deep breath and pulled the covers over her body, curling up in a ball.


	22. Chapter 22

The tracker team had finally made it to the Land of Rivers, it was almost midday. Neji activated his Byakugan. He sighed, nothing.

"Let's just look around for a little while." Kiba suggested.

"I could send my bugs to the hideout and we could camp nearby." Shino then suggested.

"It's worth a try Neji-kun." Hinata added to the conversation. Neji nodded, he didn't want to fail the mission, and no doubt Kakashi would be mad if he did.

"Ok, let's try it." He gave in they started to walk towards the old Akatsuki hideout.

They made camp as far as they could that were still within Shino's bugs range. Neji wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be seen by Sasuke, the last thing he wanted to happen was to spook him. Shino sent out his bugs as they sat down for lunch, Neji didn't want to set up any tents till nightfall in case they were discovered.

The bugs found the old hideout and started scouting. They quickly found Katsumi and made their way back to Shino.

"They found her." He told the team as they finished their lunches.

"Alright! Let's go get her!" Kiba shouted jumping up.

"Not yet." Neji told him calmly. "Shino what information were they able to gather?" He then asked and grumbled as he sat back down.

"She's in the old hideout, the back of the base seems to be intact. She's chained to the bed, gagged and has a chakra restraint on her neck." Shino told them. "Strange, her arms aren't tied up yet she has the gag on."

"She's possibly trying not to anger Sasuke, playing his game till she can escape." Neji said and Shino nodded.

"Where was no sign of Sasuke, he might have left for supplies." Shino suggested and Neji nodded.

"Now would be our best chance to move before she gets hurt." Neji said as he stood up. Kiba cheered as he stood up too. "We'll have to be careful; stealth is our best chance." He added. "Hinata-san I want you to stay back as a medic, just in case, do not engage in combat unless necessary. When we get to the hideout, I will use my Byakugan to make sure she's alone and then we'll enter." Neji told them before they ran to the hideout.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around. "She's still alone, Shino-san did your bugs find an entrance big enough for us?" Shino shook his head. "Kiba-san, Akamaru, see if you can find the entrance by using their scent." Neji suggested. Kiba nodded and ran on ahead to find the entrance.

"Neji-san!" Kiba called him over, he had found a cave opening. "They used this." He added once they all reached him. Neji nodded and went in first, using his Byakugan to guide him.

They reached the room and slowly opened the door.

"Hinata-san, check on her." Neji whispered, she nodded and rushed over to Katsumi.

Katsumi jumped and quickly moved away from her, holding the covers to her chest.

"Katsumi-san, it's Hinata." Hinata spoke soothingly and took the gag out of her mouth.

"You need to go; he'll be back any minute." Katsumi told them scared and worried.

"We're here to take you back to Konoha." Hinata told her and she quickly noticed what Katsumi was wearing. She blushed and quickly took her hoodie off and put it over Katsumi, covering her up. Katsumi flinched and moved back as far as the chain would let her. She shook her head and started to panic.

"He'll only come after me." She told them as she started to break down, crying. "Go before he hurts you."

"He's back in the base." Kiba told them as Akamaru whined.


	23. Chapter 23

"Shino-san use your bugs to break the chain." Neji told him, keeping his voice quiet. Shino nodded and walked over to the bed, releasing his bugs onto the chain. Katsumi watched him closely.

"What's going on here!?" An angry voice roared. Katsumi tried to get off the bed to hide but the chain wasn't giving just yet. Hinata jumped next to her, trying to calm the struggling woman before she caused any damage to herself. Neji, Kiba and Akamaru jumped back in front of the bed, shielding Shino so his bugs could do their job. Two red eyes came out of the darkness. Neji quickly activated his Byakugan, so did Hinata, both being careful not to look into Sasuke's eyes. Kiba and Akamaru trying hard not look in Sasuke's direction whereas Shino kept his back to Sasuke, trusting his bugs to warn him. Sasuke stepped closer causing Neji to ready himself. "I'll ask again, what is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"We're here to retrieve Katsumi-chan!" Kiba growled. Sasuke glared at him.

"No one is taking my Katsumi!" Sasuke shouted.

By this time, Shino's bugs had eaten through the metal of the chain. Shino looked at Hinata and gave her a small nod to let her know. Hinata slowly and gently put Katsumi's arms into the hoodie and zipped it up. Katsumi was sobbing as Hinata held her close. "Give her back!" Sasuke shouted at them.

"She isn't your lover anymore, Uchiha." Neji almost hissed at him.

Katsumi quickly stopped sobbing when she heard that voice. She looked over at a man who had his back to her. He had long brown hair and was wearing a Konoha ninja uniform. "You are wanted for domestic abuse, rape and kidnapping charges." Neji added.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Sasuke shouted with his fist clenched, Katsumi flinched at the anger in his voice. "Kakashi made it up! He took her from me and then used genjutsu to control her!" He added.

"How dare you insult Kakashi-sama?!" Kiba shouted back and went to attack but was held back by Shino.

"If you've done nothing wrong the trail will prove that." Neji spoke calmly.

"Kakashi will make false evidence! Everyone will believe him over me!" Sasuke shouted back getting angrier.

"He can't tamper with her memories, Uchiha, they will tell the truth." Neji told him, Sasuke just smirked and his eyes looked wild.

"I guess that means I'll have to kill you all to take back my Katsumi." Sasuke said too calmly. "Kill you all!" He then shouted before letting out a manic laugh. Katsumi held onto Hinata tighter as she started to have a panic attack.

"Neji-san we need to get her out of here." Hinata spoke quietly. Neji nodded in understanding, keeping his eyes glued to Sasuke, waiting for his attack.

"Shino-san." Neji muttered. Shino nodded and pushed Kiba back towards Hinata and Katsumi who had passed out from her panic attack. Hinata gently placed Katsumi onto Kiba's back. Hinata blushed as she saw a pink liquid run down Katsumi's thighs. Kiba sniffed the air and looked back at Hinata concerned.

Suddenly Shino's bugs surrounded Sasuke, swarming him, giving them all a chance to run past him as he tried to squat the bugs away. Neji led the group as far as possible from the hideout. Once he was sure they were safe they stopped.

Kiba gently put Katsumi down with the help of Hinata. Kiba blushed heavily when he noticed how little Katsumi was wearing. He quickly looked away and signaled for the other two to do the same. Hinata quickly checked that Katsumi's vitals were fine before looking through her backpack for something to cover Katsumi up more.

"Here." Hinata looked up to see Neji handing her some shorts while looking away from her and Katsumi. She thanked him and put the shorts on the unconscious woman. Her thoughts were right about what was running down Katsumi's thighs. She made a quick mental note to inform the hospital in case Katsumi did end up pregnant.

"I'll carry her while Kiba, Akamaru and Shino keep their senses sharp in case Uchiha tracks us." He told them once Hinata had finished. "Hinata I want you behind, use your Byakugan to make sure we have no surprises." He added as he gently picked Katsumi up bridal style. He held her close to his chest as they started running. Hinata didn't argue with him even though she was more than capable of carrying her.

Sasuke roared in anger when he managed to escape the bugs, his Sharingan spinning wildly. He quickly left the base and ran towards Konoha, it would be the only place they would take her. He wanted her back. As he ran, he started to plan how he would get her this time. He would have to wait for things to settle back down and then snatch her away. He would also have to find another place to hide but he didn't understand how they found them. He must have dropped something for them to track him after the rain. He felt anger welling up even more.

Katsumi started to come back round when the team had managed to make it halfway back to the village. She looked up at who was carrying her. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was the ninja with long brown her. The man looked down at her as he felt her shift in his arms, he smiled lightly at her. "Good, you're awake." He spoke softly, she tried to pull herself free from him but he held her closer to him as he ran. "You're safe now." He tried to reassure her, she kept trying to struggle out of his grip but she was too weak. "Katsumi-san you need to calm down." He told as he stopped running, Hinata approached to help him.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino stopped but kept their distance from the other three.

"Katsumi-chan you're safe now." Hinata tried to calm her. Neji gently placed her down on the forest floor in the hopes it would calm her. Katsumi moved back from him as quick as she could. Hinata tried to approach her but she moved back again. "Katsumi-chan we need to move; he'll be tracking us." Hinata told her softly.

Akamaru slowly started to move towards her, she noticed and glanced at him. Akamaru stopped mid-step, his front right and back left paw hovering. It was like he had paused and hoped that no movement meant he hadn't been seen. Katsumi smiled slightly and looked away to Akamaru to move again before looking back at the dog. A soft giggle escaped her lips when he paused. The others watched Katsumi and Akamaru interact. She patted the space next to her while she looked at Akamaru and he ran towards her, using his hind legs to break just in time. She smiled and ran her fingers through his fur.

"You can ride him if you don't want to be carried." Kiba told her, Katsumi jumped slightly as he spoke but nodded, giving him a small smile. She tried to stand up but yelp as she put weight on her ankle. It was black with bruising from when she struggled to get away with the chain around it. Hinata went to help her but she moved away only to bump into Akamaru who nudged her hand with his nose, telling her to get on his back. She slowly got on his back and gently ran her fingers through his fur.

"He's gaining on us." Shino told Neji quietly so he didn't alert Katsumi. Neji nodded.

"Let's go." He commanded and they started running. Hinata ran at the front, Akamaru, Katsumi and Kiba in the middle and Neji and Shino at the back. Both Hyuga's had their Byakugan activated.


	24. Chapter 24

Suddenly, a kunai pierced into Katsumi's shoulder, she cried out and held her injured shoulder. They all stopped running and surrounded Katsumi. "Kiba, get her to Konoha!" Neji commanded as a number of kunai's flew at them. Kiba and Akamaru quickly ran, Katsumi hissed in pain and held onto Akamaru. She was hoping she wasn't hurting the dog when she tensed from the pain.

"Uchiha, I can see you, stop trying to hide." Neji spoke up. Sasuke stepped out onto the path in front of them. His lips were curled up in a smirk, he looked manic. Neji was sure Sasuke had lost it, he was no longer the Sasuke that everyone knew, and he was sick and might be sick till the day he dies. Neji wondered if it was the curse of hatred that the Uchiha's suffered from had manifested into something else.

"You would willingly die for the bitch?" Sasuke hissed at them. Hinata gasped, confused by his behaviour, one minute he was deeply in love with her and the next he was insulting her.

"Yes." Neji replied simply. "But it is you who will die." He added in a calm manner. Hinata's eyes widened, she never knew Neji would willingly kill someone instead of dragging them back to the village to face justice.

Sasuke laughed manically before doing a flurry of hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" He made a large fireball. Neji, Hinata and Shino quickly dodged it. "It's no good running from me!" Sasuke shouted. "The Uchiha are superior to you!" He added stepping forwards.

"Neji-san, what can we do?" Hinata asked.

"Katsumi-chan should be a safe distance from us now, if we can distract him for longer then she will be safe. Kiba-san will alert the ANBU. We just need to keep him busy and if possible either injure or kill him." Neji told them before coming out of cover to face Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and unsheathed his katana. "Someone told Kakashi-sama to check up on Katsumi-chan when you went on your mission." Neji told him and Sasuke frowned, confused as to how that was relevant. The others looked confused, if someone had told Kakashi, how would Neji know?

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"He was the one that helped Kakashi-sama find out." Neji explained and Sasuke growled, tightening his grip on his Kanata. "Did you know about Katsumi-san's male friend, she would call him a stalker tho?" Neji then asked Sasuke looked surprised. Again, the others looked at Neji confused.

"What stalker!?" He shouted angrily at Neji.

"She didn't tell you?" Neji asked with a small smirk. "I am surprised, her stalker guided Kakashi-sama into finding out and now you stand in front of her stalker." Hinata gasped at him in shock. She couldn't believe that Neji would do such a thing. Shino remained still, keeping his shock to himself. Sasuke growled and started to charge towards Neji. Neji blocked Sasuke's blade with a kunai. Sasuke glared at him, almost daring Neji to look into his Sharingan eyes. They both jumped back, glaring at each other.

Katsumi, Kiba and Akamaru made it to the village gates.

"Akamaru, get Katsumi-san to the hospital and then meet me at the Hokage tower." Kiba ordered his best friend before they ran in separate directions. Kiba ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower. He ran into the office, there was no time for knocking, the ANBU were needed. "Hokage-sama!" He shouted even though he already had Kakashi's attention due to his entry. "The rest of the team are holding Sasuke off, Akamaru is taking Katsumi-san to the hospital. They need the ANBU to help them." Kiba reported out of breath. Kakashi jumped up and ordered ANBU to meet him at the village gates after relieving Kiba of his mission.

Kakashi met the ANBU and ordered them to follow him, he had gotten the location from Kiba. The small ANBU team ran with their Hokage, they had tried many times along the way to convince him to stay in the village but Kakashi wouldn't listen.

When they arrived at the location, Sasuke was fighting Shino while Hinata was trying to heal Neji's burn marks from Sasuke's fire jutsu's.

"Stand down and get back to the village." Kakashi ordered the tracker team and they quickly left, leaving an angry Sasuke with an equally angry Kakashi and ANBU. "Uchiha, this will be your only warning, hand yourself in or it will be done by force if you're not killed in the process." Kakashi warned Sasuke who scoffed at him.

"I will not die!" Sasuke shouted at him. "I will have my Katsumi back; I will kill all of you!" He added with a manic look in his eyes. Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye, staring Sasuke down.

"Very well." Kakashi spoke and looked at the ANBU. "Attack." He then ordered. Sasuke struggled to fend off the ANBU, there were too many of them for him to deal with. He had wasted most of his chakra fighting Neji after he lost control of his anger.

Eventually, they managed to subdue the angry Uchiha and take him back to the village. The ANBU had blindfolded him as well as put him in chakra restraints.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto was sat in his cell; he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He just hoped his punishment wouldn't be too severe and this wouldn't have destroyed his chance at Hokage but deep down he knew it had. The cell door opened; Naruto had been too lost in his own thoughts to hear to angry shouting as it neared his cell door. Someone was thrown into his cell. They fell on their knees with a grunt.

He quickly saw it was Sasuke. A growl rose from his throat as he saw the traitor. Sasuke slowly looked up at Naruto with a smirk and a crazy look in his black eyes. Naruto shivered, he looked like Madara Uchiha during the war.

"So, they found out about you." Sasuke stated as he stood up. Naruto nodded.

"I told them everything after Kakashi-sensei told me what you did!" Naruto shouted at him, standing up from his place on the floor.

They didn't have beds in this cell, cells like this were reserved for the worse of the worse. There was no window and the only light came from the gaps under the door.

"Bakka!" Sasuke shouted at him angrily. "He was lying!" He added and Naruto shook his head. "They found us because of you! They ripped her from my arms and took her!" He carried on shouting. Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke by his throat.

"If they don't sentence you to death, I will kill you myself." Naruto growled. "If I knew about what you did then I wouldn't have helped you! I would have beaten you half to death and then dragged your dying body here!" Naruto shouted and a guard opened the door to the cell to see what was going on. The guard quickly pulled Naruto off Sasuke. "If you don't get executed, I will kill you myself." Naruto hissed as he dragged out by the guard.

The first place Kakashi went when he got back to the village was the hospital. He rushed into Katsumi's room. He was happy to see she was awake.

Katsumi was curled up in the bed, refusing to let anyone near her.

"Katsumi, you need to let them help you." Kakashi said softly, hoping he could get through to her. She was clearly scared for her life. She whimpered as he approached her. He frowned concerned. "He can't get you anymore Katsumi, we captured him. He's in prison." He explained to her, trying to reassure her. She properly thought Sasuke might still come after her. "He can't get you." She started to cry and curled up, even more, hiding her face in her knees.

Akamaru whimpered, alerting everyone to his presence. Katsumi reached out to comfort him. Everyone watched and waited for her to relax. Akamaru jumped up on the bed and pushed her knees down with his head gently. He rested his head in her lap, letting her stroke his head.

Kakashi slowly approached her, being careful not to startle her. "Katsumi, can they take care of your injuries?" He asked softly and noticed her tense. She still had the kunai stuck in her shoulder. "Akamaru can stay with you." He told her hoping it would relax her.

"Hokage-sama, the dog..." A medic spoke up, only to be interrupted by Kakashi.

"Akamaru stays." He ordered harshly making Katsumi flinch. She had yet to look at any of them. "Katsumi, if Akamaru stays, will you let them help you?" He asked her, making sure he kept his tone calm. She nodded slowly and gently tugged on Akamaru's fur, telling him she wanted him closer. Akamaru moved more into her lap and licked her arm. Kakashi sighed and left for the medics to deal with her injuries.

"How is she?" Kiba asked once Kakashi walked out of the room.

"Struggling with it all." He answered with a sigh. "She won't let Akamaru leave her side, I hope you don't mind." He added with a small chuckle. Kiba smiled warmly.

"I don't mind if it's helping her." He admitted. "I'll see if mam has a pup that Katsumi can have, maybe I can trade for my best friend back." He added laughing a little, trying to make joke in the tense air. "She will be alright, won't she?" He asked now, getting concerned.

"I hope so. Once we know what he did to her while she was kidnapped, the more we can do." Kakashi explained.

"I think he raped her." Kiba said seriously and Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No wonder she's so scared." He muttered to himself. "I promised her that he wouldn't be able to again." Kiba frowned confused.

"Don't blame yourself for this. Sasuke was a nut job waiting to explode." Kakashi shook his head.

"That's not the point Kiba. I told her she would be safe but she wasn't. She must think that if I, the Hokage, can't protect her, then who can?" He reasoned. "I failed her."

"Hey, no you didn't. You didn't know Naruto would have handed her over." Kiba argued back. "You stepped in when you found out, you stopped her from going back to that abusive asshole. You saved her."

"But I couldn't keep her safe." Kakashi stressed. "Who will she trust now?" He questioned himself more than anyone else.

"Morino Ibiki? Everyone is scared of him, even Sasuke." Kiba thought out loud with a shrug. Kakashi looked at him like he had discovered the world's smartest man.

"Kiba, you're a genius!" Kakashi smiled and Kiba looked at him like he had two heads.

"I am?" He asked confused as Kakashi ran off to recruit Ibiki's help.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Kiba arrived at the hospital as soon as visiting hours started. He walked over to Katsumi's room; the door had been left open. Properly for Akamaru, he was toilet trained after all. Akamaru whimpered when he saw his master stood in the doorway, carrying a box with holes in it. Katsumi had curled up against Akamaru, holding onto him.

Kiba knocked on the door, trying to get Katsumi's attention. He didn't want to scare her by just walking in. Akamaru nudged Katsumi to make her look at the door. Kiba gave her a small smile. She quickly let go of Akamaru. "It's ok, Katsumi-chan. You can have Akamaru stay as long as you want." He quickly reassured her, knowing she thought he was about to take him away from her. "Can I come in?" He asked and she nodded. He slowly walked over to the chair by her bed. Katsumi tensed and he took a step back. "I brought you a present." He told her and held out the box for her but she just stared at it. "Akamaru can open it for you if you like." She nodded and let Akamaru jump off the bed. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest again. Watching the two of them closely.

Kiba placed the box on the floor for Akamaru. Akamaru nudged the lid off the box and gently pulled a black and brown puppy with white paws out of the box by the scruff of its neck. Katsumi gasped and leant forward to cradle the puppy in her hands. Akamaru placed the puppy in her palms and sat next to Kiba, wondering what to do now. "Mam said you could keep him; you can come by the compound whenever you want and I can help you train him." Katsumi smiled and hugged the puppy close to her. "But my sister can help you if you rather." Kiba quickly added, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I would like that." She spoke so quietly, Kiba almost didn't hear it.

"What do you want to name him?" He asked her, stepping closer to her, hoping she had started to relax around him.

"Kenzo." She said softly and looked up at Kiba. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, he will grow to Akamaru size, and I hope you don't mind." Kiba admitted sheepishly and she laughed.

"No, it's fine, I'm sure he'll be just as adorable then as he is now."

"Yeah. Oh, here's a list of what he needs." He handed her a piece of paper. "I can drop by the basics at your home later today to last you a few days. I doubt you fancy going to the market right away." He told her with a smile. "Kakashi-sama said you would be able to go home today; he'll be around later to help you get home." He added when she looked at him confused.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."

"It's no problem, anything I can do to help." He said with a smile. "Anyway, I better let you get some rest, will you be ok with Kenzo?" He asked worried she wasn't quite ready to let Akamaru go.

"Yes, thanks. I'll see you and Akamaru later, yeah?" She looked at him hopefully. Kiba nodded and smiled, Akamaru barked happily.

"We'll see you later." He waved as he left with Akamaru.

When Kakashi came by later that day, Katsumi was curled up on the bed with her new puppy snuggled up to her chest. He never thought he'd see a day when he would think she was cute. He quickly shook his head clear of the thoughts and knocked on the door.

Katsumi slowly looked up; it was clear that he had just woken up.

"Huh?" She grumbled as she tried to get her bearings. Kenzo whimpered from the loss of his pillow.

"Hey." Kakashi spoke softly, getting her attention.

"Kashi?" She muttered and lay her head back down. "What is it?" She asked while yawning.

"You can go home now, I thought you'd like the company." He told her as he stepped into the room.

"Five more minutes." She curled back up with Kenzo.

"I see Akamaru was replaced, either that or you shrunk and dyed him." He chuckled lightly and she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, Kenzo is cuter but don't tell him or Kiba." She laughed.

"Katsumi, I thought it would be best if someone stayed with you until Sasuke was sentenced." Kakashi brought it up gently.

"Who?" She slowly looked up at him nervously. "They'll think I'm weak."

"You're not weak." He quickly reassured her as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

Kenzo wriggled free from her arms and sniffed at Kakashi before biting down on his Hokage robes. Katsumi giggled as Kakashi tried to remove the puppy who seemed to think the robes needed an update. Kakashi sighed and let Kenzo have his way. "This one is going to be trouble." He sighed again and Katsumi laughed. "Morino Ibiki will be staying with you." He added after letting her laughter die down.

"Why Mr Grumpypants?" She asked with a small smile.

"Because everyone is scared of him, expect you." Kakashi admitted with a smile. "Here's some clothes." He added as he placed a bag on the bed for her. "I'll let you get changed once I have my arm back." He grumbled, Kenzo had yet to let him go.

"Kenzo, let Hokage-sama go." She told the puppy as she gently lifted the puppy up. He whimpered before letting Kakashi's robe go. "Good boy." She cuddled him close to her. "Thank you Kakashi, I'll only be a few minutes." She said once her attention was back on him. Kakashi nodded and walked over to the door.

"I'll be waiting outside." He said as he closed the door.

Katsumi quickly got changed into a pair of grey capris' but when it came to putting her sports bra on over her head, she struggled. Her shoulder was still painful, she ended up calling for a nurse. Kakashi was worried when the nurse turned up but once he learned it was to help her dress, he breathed a breath of relief. She pulled a black vest top over her sports bra before slipping into a pair of her ninja shoes.

She picked up Kenzo and opened the door once she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded.

"You know, Kiba probably wouldn't have given you the puppy if it couldn't walk." Kakashi teased when she still hadn't put the puppy down as they reached closer to her apartment.

"I like carrying him, he's soft and cuddly." She pouted and he chuckled.


	27. Chapter 27

"At last!" Someone shouted as they reached the landing to her apartment. Kiba was being held by the scruff of his collar by Ibiki and was holding a brown cushioned dog bed. Akamaru was sat next to him, carrying a bag in his mouth. "Save me!" Kiba pleaded and Katsumi laughed.

"Ibiki-kun, you can let the poor boy go." She said once she had stopped laughing. Ibiki grumbled and dropped him.

"What was he doing sneaking around here anyway?" Ibiki asked.

"I wasn't sneaking! I just knocked on the door!" Kiba shouted back in defence from his place on the floor. He had landed on his behind, still holding the dog bed close to him.

"He was dropping off the things I needed for Kenzo." She answered and walked up to her door to unlock it.

"Who's Kenzo?" Ibiki asked looking unimpressed. Katsumi held out the puppy and pushed him into Ibiki's hands.

"That's Kenzo." She answered simply as she opened the door. "If you could just pop the stuff down in the kitchen that would be great." She said turning her attention Kiba, who had now got to his feet, while Ibiki was starting the growling dog down.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She said now turning to him. "Would you like to come in or do you have to rush off and do Hokage duties? I'm sure Nar-kun will start raiding the village for you soon." She joked and Kakashi sighed. He had yet to inform her of Naruto's involvement in her kidnapping. He was worried what it would do to her trust in people.

"Naruto will no longer be working for me." Kakashi wanted to break this to her carefully. She frowned confused, but Naruto always wanted to be Hokage, why would he suddenly stop working for Kakashi? "He will no longer be seen around the village, not for a long time at least."

"Oh, has he gone for training again?" She asked slightly confused. "I thought he had done all of that already?" Kakashi shook his head.

Ibiki gave him a sympathetic look, he would hate to be the one to give her the news. Naruto and she were like brother and sister growing up, they seemed to bounce off each other. If Naruto wasn't causing trouble, it was Katsumi. She may have been older than Naruto by a few years but they became fast friends. He always treated her like a little sister who needed protecting. Kakashi knew that Naruto would be gunning for Sasuke, he had heard that Naruto had threatened to kill Sasuke if they didn't execute him. The council would never let them execute Sasuke, not until they had an heir to carry on the Sharingan. It was low to think of ninja as cattle in that way, but the Sharingan was one of Konoha's strengths as well as its weakness.

"No, I had to imprison Naruto." Kakashi admitted and she looked at him in horror.

"What?! Why Kakashi!?" She practically screamed at him. Why would he do such a thing!? Yeah Naruto could cause some trouble from pulling pranks, mainly when he was younger. But he would never break the law now, he wanted to be Hokage, he had to keep himself in check.

"He helped Sasuke kidnap you." He told her, she looked up at him in disbelief. She hugged herself, shaking her head. If Naruto could turn on her, when anyone could.

Both Akamaru and Kenzo whined.

"Come on, Katsumi-chan, let's sit down." Kiba said gently, carefully placing his arm around her. She nodded and let him guide her to the lounge. Ibiki stood in the doorway to talk to Kakashi, still holding the squirming puppy.

"I think he wants to go to her." Kakashi sighed watching the puppy's efforts to free himself from Ibiki's hands. Ibiki nodded, putting Kenzo down, sure enough, he ran straight to Katsumi. "Look after her, Ibiki." Kakashi said as the puppy reached Katsumi. "Keep her safe." Ibiki nodded and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"She'll be fine." He reassured him and Kakashi nodded before leaving. He felt like he had let his friend down, he wasn't sure if he would forgive himself for this.

"Kiba, I think it's time you went." Ibiki spoke up as he walked into the lounge.

"Are you emotionally capable of taking care of her?" Kiba fired back as he hugged Katsumi. Kiba wasn't sure how a mean and stoic man could possible look after her. Did he even know how to comfort people?

"Kiba, it's ok, I and Ibiki go back a bit. I'll be fine." Katsumi spoke up, trying hard not to cry. Kenzo was snuggled up in her arms while Akamaru rested his head in her lap.

"If you're sure." Kiba sighed and she nodded. "Ok, I'll be around if you need me." He added. "Come by whenever you want to train Kenzo." He smiled as he patted Kenzo on the head.

"Thank you." Kiba nodded and left with Akamaru.


	28. Chapter 28

Ibiki sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe I turned you down, over him." She admitted and Ibiki pulled her more into his side.

"It happens." Ibiki said as he kissed the top of her head. "Once very thing is over, we could go on a date." He added after a short silence. He had let her go so she could be happy; he didn't want to chase her if she didn't want him. But now he wished he had, if he had just tried harder then maybe she would be with him and she would have never been hurt. He wanted to blame himself but he knew it wasn't his fault. It was Uchiha's fault. He knew if Uchiha had never hurt her then they would be happily married by now, Ibiki guessed. The thoughts of what could have been have always haunted him, but now he had a chance to show her who he was and how happy he could make her. To show her what love really is. Even if it doesn't last, he wanted to be the one who showed her how to love again.

"You never stopped loving me, did you?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head.

He slowly leant down towards her when Kenzo barked, followed by a knock at the door. He quickly pulled back and sighed but he didn't fail to notice Katsumi blush. Whoever was at the door, knocked again.

"I'll get it." He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Neji-san?" Ibiki questioned as he opened the door, he was unaware Katsumi knew him personally. Neji was stood there with a bouquet of blue roses and tulips. "What can I do for you?" He asked getting his train of thought back on track.

"I came to see Katsumi-chan. I just wanted to check she was ok." Neji explained. "I was part of the tracking team that found her." He added when he got no response from Ibiki, the man made him feel nervous.

"I'm not sure she's willing to see anyone, but I'll ask." Ibiki said finally, closing the door ajar and walked back into the lounge to inform Katsumi, leaving Neji in the doorway.

"Katsumi, Neji-san is here." Ibiki told her, he didn't miss the slight flinch as he told her. "Do you want to see him?" He asked, worried. He wasn't sure why Katsumi would react to Neji's presence like this but it told him that she wasn't fond of Hyuga anyway.

"Let him in, I want a private word with him anyway." She said making her voice sound strong. Ibiki frowned but let the topic go.

"Neji-san, go straight through to the lounge. I will be in the kitchen, while I'm there do you want a drink?" Neji shook his head and respectfully declined the offer as he stepped into the apartment. Ibiki watched him closely as he walked towards the lounge.

"Katsumi-chan." Neji called to get her attention. She looked up at him and pulled Kenzo closer to herself. "I got these for you, I know they're your favourite." He added as he held the flowers out for her. She slowly placed Kenzo next to her on the sofa.

"Thank you." She took the flowers and placed them on the coffee table. "I'll put them in some water once we've talked." She added as she gestured for him to sit down in the armchair next to her.

"I see, Kiba-san, has been by." Neji pointed out as he noticed the puppy in her arms earlier.

"Yes, he traded with me." She smiled softly. "He got Akamaru back and I got little Kenzo." She explained and he nodded in understanding.

"So, you and Kiba are getting close then?" He asked with a frown but she shook her head.

"No, he's just being nice after everything that happened. And he wanted his best friend back." She told him, looking down at Kenzo.

"I think you know who I am now?" Neji asked as he sat down and she nodded.

"Yes, so what do you want?" She asked taking a deep breath in. Neji frowned slightly.

"Well, I want you. I've wanted you ever since I first saw you, Katsumi-chan." He admitted and she looked away from him.

"I can't give you what you want." She told him.

"Why?" Neji asked confused.

He had saved her twice, he told Kakashi and he went after her on the tracker team. He made sure she got home safe every night. He made her bed on more than one occasion when she left on an early morning mission. Why couldn't she accept him?

"Neji-san, I can't love you like you want me to." She admitted to him, tensing as Neji clenched his fists. "Things might have been different if you had just approached me, talked to me." She added quickly.

"But I've done so much for you!" He stressed to her. "I saved you from Sasuke, twice! I made sure you got home safe every night!" He raised his voice, trying to get through to her.

"What do you mean twice?" She asked confused, as far as she knew Neji was just on the tracking team and it was just by sheer luck that Kakashi found out.

"I left a note on Kakashi-sama's deck the day after I saw Sasuke rape you." He admitted to her and she curled up, bringing her knees into her chest.

"You stood there and watched?" She asked on the verge of tears. Neji shook his head.

"No, as soon as I saw what he was doing, I ran to the Hokage tower to tell Kakashi-sama. But he wasn't there so I left a note." He explained. "I knew that if I just ran in to save you, Sasuke could have gotten more violent towards you." He sighed and decided to carry on listing what he had done for her. "I cleaned your apartment when you were on missions." Katsumi flinched and looked up at him.

"That was you?" She asked confused.

"Who else would it have been?" He asked softly.

"I thought it was..." She cut herself off.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked and she nodded. "Will you please just give me a chance?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Neji-san, but I can't do it. I can't pretend that I love you." She told him and stood up. Neji looked up at her, fighting back tears. She gently touched his hand that was resting on the arm of the chair. "I'm sorry but I can't lie to you." She told him softly. Neji nodded and stood up.

"Can I hold you one last time?" He asked quietly and she nodded, opening her arms up for him. Neji quickly pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin. "I wish I could have you." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head before he let her go.

"We can be friends, Neji-kun." She told him and he gave her a small smile.

"I would like that." He told her before heading towards the front door. Katsumi sighed and sat back down on the sofa, closing her eyes while leaning her head back. She really didn't want to have that talk but it was needed. Maybe he would stop stalking her now.

"Aren't you going to put them in water?" Katsumi jumped as she was startled by Ibiki's voice.

"Ibiki!" She screamed at him while throwing the nearest thing she had to hand at him, a pillow. He blinked as the pillow hit him square in the face. "One day that could be a kunai." She grumbled annoyed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a scariedy cat." He teased back at her. She rolled her eyes and picked up the flowers. They both knew Ibiki could have dodged the flying pillow but chose not to.

He and Kenzo followed her into the kitchen, where she filled up a vase with water. "So, you and Neji, huh?" He asked feeling a little rejected. She looked back at him confused.

"Me and Neji, what?" She asked hoping he would clarify for her.

"Well, he knew your favourite flower." He pointed out as she started putting the flowers in the vase. "And you two seemed close." he added, waiting for her to put two and two together. She laughed once she understood what he was getting at.

"I and Neji are not dating and nowhere near dating. He's a friend." She told him as she picked up the vase.

"He seemed like he thought you two had more, or he wanted more." Ibiki said as he followed her and Kenzo back into the lounge. She sighed as she put the vase down on the coffee table.

"He does want more but I don't." She huffed as she turned to look at Ibiki. "He has always wanted more from me but he won't get it. It's a simple as that so drop it." She added getting annoyed by his constant questioning.

Ibiki looked at her concerned, she only got defensive when she was hiding something.

"Katsumi, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked worried about her. The last thing she needed was extra stress. She sighed and sat down, rubbing her face with her hands. Ibiki knew this meant she was debating whether to tell him or not.

"Fine." She huffed and looked up at him. "Remember two years ago, I mentioned I had a stalker that would follow me home?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you said it didn't seem like a bad thing, it felt more like he was making sure you were safe." Ibiki answered and nodded.

"Well, a year later, he got more confident and started breaking in." Ibiki looked at her concerned and shocked, why didn't say anything before? "It wasn't too bad. He would clean up when I was on missions, buy me my favourite soaps and food ready for my return. I always thought it was Sasuke." She admitted Ibiki nodded in understanding. "Then, just before I moved in with Sasuke, he would break in while I was home." Ibiki frowned, this was a serious problem, why hadn't she said anything? "He would make sure it was too dark for me to see and always seemed to disappear before I could turn the light on. He would tell me how beautiful I was and how much he wanted me. At this point I thought it was someone else, that Sasuke was who was doing the things before and now someone else was breaking in." She took a deep breath in. "I thought I could handle it, I thought he'd back off once I was living with Sasuke."

"But he still broke in?" Ibiki asked concerned.

"Yeah, whenever Sasuke would have an overnight or longer mission." She nodded. "I thought if I ignored him, he would go away. But I'm glad he didn't go away." She added and Ibiki frowned, confused, most people want their stalkers gone.

"What do you mean? This man has scared you." He said trying to understand.

"He saw what Sasuke did to me, he went to Kakashi's office but he wasn't there so he left a note. The next day, Kakashi approached me and found out what Sasuke was doing to me." Ibiki nodded in understanding.

"He saved you." She nodded in response.

"Twice."

"Twice?" He asked confused.

"He was on the tracker team that saved me, it was Neji." She told and Ibiki sighed, still concerned for her safety.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have let him in." He told her, sitting down next to her or rather as close as he could with Kenzo keeping guard of her.

As much as he hated the dog, he was glad he was already protective of her.

"I needed to talk to him about it." She explained with a sigh. "Confront him about it."

"If I see him anywhere near this apartment..." Ibiki started.

"No, I told him we can be friends. He shouldn't be around here unless I invite him." She interrupted him.

"Even so, I will warn him the first time I catch him. After that, he's an intruder." He warned her and she nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.


	29. Chapter 29

Night had set in, Katsumi was asleep in bed, cuddled up with Kenzo. A figure entered through her hallway window. Her bedroom door open, giving whoever, it was, a clear view of her.

"Neji." The figure froze and looked back down the hallway. Ibiki was sat in dark, on the chair with a clear view of the hallway. "Sit down." Ibiki ordered, leaning forward to pick up a bottle off the coffee table and pouring into two glasses.

Neji took a deep breath and walked into the lounge. Ibiki turned on the lamp next to him, the light set an eerie setting for Neji who sat down opposite him. Ibiki passed him one of the glasses. "Drink." He said before taking a sip of his own. Neji ruled out poison seeing as it was poured from the same bottle, before taking a sip himself. He coughed at the taste, whatever it was, it was strong. Ibiki smirked at his reaction to Katsumi's scotch. He knew if he didn't replace it however, he was a dead man. "Forget something, Neji?" Ibiki asked pretending to be curious.

"Uh, no." Neji almost stuttered out. "I just came to check on Katsumi-chan. I wanted to make sure she was alright on her own." He said quickly and Ibiki nodded as he took another sip.

"At one in the morning?" Ibiki asked with skepticism.

"I didn't know you would be staying, Ibiki-san, I was worried she would upset on her own." Ibiki hummed slightly and glared at Neji.

"You know, she told me." He hinted at him and Neji frowned slightly.

"Told you what?" He asked pretending to be curious like Ibiki had done before.

"About you stalking her." He answered bluntly. Neji froze in fear, he could hear the anger in Ibiki's tone. He was done for. "But..." Neji un-tense at the sound of his voice being calmer. "I should thank you, for telling Kakashi." He finished.

"I had to help her." Neji responded but Ibiki shook his head.

"Helping her would mean you went in there and ripped him off her." Ibiki hissed. "You just ran and let someone else deal with it. You're a coward." He hissed at him. "You let him hurt her and then you try to claim the glory of saving, all of it. If you had just spoken to her in the real world may be, she may have looked at you twice. If you had just walked in there and ripped Sasuke away from her then she wouldn't be in half pain she's in now. You are just a guilty as Sasuke in my eyes, if I ever catch you near here again, I will hurt you worse than you could possibly imagine." Ibiki finished his glass before starting a scared Neji down. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked calmly and Neji nodded. "I didn't hear that."

"Crystal clear, sir." Neji spoke up and Ibiki nodded.

"Get out and this time use the door." Neji nodded and ran straight to the door.

Ibiki smirked to himself, pouring himself another glass before leaning back and putting his feet up on the coffee table. Just as he was about to take another sip, a hand covered the glass. Ibiki looked up to see Katsumi with a raised eyebrow.

"Feet off my coffee table." She ordered. "And is that my best scotch?" She asked annoyed and Ibiki nodded, giving her a cheeky grin. She huffed and sat down. "Why is there another glass?" Ibiki just stared at her in disbelief. "What?" She asked confused.

"How is it you can hear me putting my feet up on your oh so precious coffee table, but you didn't hear Neji get in and leave?" He asked confused and she shrugged.

"Maybe you being here means I don't have to be on alert." She answered getting up and getting a clean glass. Ibiki poured for her in the now clean glass and pulled her down on his lap. "You always get brave when you drink." She giggled and sat side on so she looked up at him.

"I'll have you know I'm always brave." He huffed and wrapped his arm around her waist. She giggled and took a sip from her glass before snuggling up to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed this." He admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah, me too." She whispered before looking at him.

She leant down and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Are you sure, you want this?" Ibiki asked as she pulled away. "I want us to be together, not a fling." He admitted as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm sure. I don't know why I didn't choose you in the beginning." She said as she looked into his eyes. He kissed her, gently, using his hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer.

The next morning, a pounding on the door woke the pair up. They had both fallen asleep on the armchair. Katsumi grumbled before slowly pulling herself off Ibiki. He quickly held onto her arm.

"Leave it, they'll go away." He muttered, trying to pull her back. Kenzo started barking and ran to the door.

"I'll be right back, maybe you could make a start on breakfast." She smiled and kissed him softly. Ibiki smiled back and let her go.

Katsumi stumbled to the door and opened up, covering her eyes as the sun blinded her. "Rock Lee? What do you want?" She groaned at him.

"Neji-kun, he's threatening to jump off the Hokage Memorial!" He shouted in a panic. Katsumi's eyes went wide in shock. "He said he wanted to talk to you before he jumped! You need to come quickly! You can stop him!" She looked back at Ibiki who nodded for her go.

"I'll take care of Kenzo." He said and she kissed him gently before putting her shoes on and grabbing her jacket. She was glad her shoulder bothered her too much to change. She didn't care if she looked like a mess right now.

She followed Lee through Konoha. She had given up on trying to put her arm the one sleeve, she didn't have time to ask Lee to help her.


	30. Chapter 30

"Neji!" She shouted as she reached the top of the memorial, breathing heavily. Neji turned and looked at her with a small smile on his lips. "What's going on?" She asked as she stepped closer, being cautious not to spook him into jumping.

"I can't get over you." He admitted as he looked her in the eye. "I saw you and Ibiki. I can't compete with him." He added, looking back down at the drop.

"Neji, please." She tried to get his attention back on her. "Please don't do this." She pleaded with him.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" He asked when he noticed her one arm wasn't in the sleeve of her jacket. She nodded and let him step closer to her. "Do you need some help?" She nodded again and let him help her put her arm in the jacket.

She quickly grabbed onto him with her other arm.

"Please, don't do this." She begged, looking into his eyes. "What about all the people that care about you?" She asked, trying to get him to see reason.

"My life was about you, now I can't have you. Ibiki was right." She looked at him confused. "I am a coward." He clarified for her. She shook her head and pulled him closer.

"No, you're not. You stare death in the face every time you go on a mission. You are not a coward." She told him but Neji shook his head and looked back at the drop.

"I couldn't even talk to you without breaking into your home when you were alone. I didn't dare run in and stop Sasuke when I saw what he was doing to you. I just ran to someone else to deal with it." He explained and took a deep breath before hitting her in her injured shoulder, making her let go of him. "Goodbye." He whispered as he kissed her. He stepped back and started to fall.

His fall was suddenly stopped, he looked up to see she had managed to grab ahold of his arm. She cried out in pain; she was holding him by her injured arm. She was lying on the ground trying to pull him up. "Let me go." He told her.

"No!" She shouted at him, tears starting to fall. "I can't let my friend die!" She screamed at him. The pull on her arm was pulling her stitches out, causing her arm to bleed.

"You need to let go." He told as he saw the blood through the jacket. She shook her head and manage to grab his arm with her other hand as well.

Rock Lee had run forward and was trying to reach down to grab him. He cursed himself for his lack of chakra control. If he just mastered walking up trees, he could climb down and pull Neji up.

"I'm not letting you go!"

"Why!?" Neji finally shouted at her. She didn't love him so why would she want him to live? She had turned him down; he couldn't live without her.

"Because, you're my friend, my comrade and you have many more who would save you right now." She told him but he shook his head. "I can't let you do this; I know what it's like. This isn't the answer Neji." He and Rock Lee looked at her in shock. Neji had been on a mission when she had almost killed herself. Kakashi had kept the whole situation quiet, she had made him promise not to tell anyone unless it was necessary. "I tried to kill myself when I first left Sasuke and he came back from his mission." She told him. "It wasn't the answer then and it isn't the answer now, for you." Neji stared at her. "Please, Neji, please." She pleaded with him.

Neji thought for a moment before placing his feet on the cliff face and using his chakra. He helped her pull him up. Katsumi rolled onto her back, crying in fear and pain. Rock Lee held onto Neji, just in case he changed his mind. Neji lay down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and pull her on top of him. She cried into his shirt as he gently stroked her hair while his other hand applied pressure to her shoulder. She's didn't have the energy to stop him.

Ibiki, Kakashi and a team of medics turned up moments later. Kenzo arrived soon after, obviously struggling to keep up with his small legs. Ibiki rushed over as soon as he saw the blood. Ripping her free of Neji's grip.

"What did you do to her?!" He hissed at Neji who looked away from him.

"Easy there, Ibiki." Kakashi warned him from behind. "What happened?" He then asked Neji and Lee while Ibiki tried to calm Katsumi down.

"She saved me." Neji answered simply.

"He stepped back to fall and she grabbed him!" Lee started to explain. "She grabbed him with her injured arm first and then managed to grab him with the other! She convinced him to stop!" He kept shouting in detail.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Ibiki snapped, glaring at Neji and Kakashi nodded. Ibiki gently picked her up bridal style.

"Wait." She spoke softly. Ibiki looked down at her confused. "You forgot someone." She added and Ibiki looked down at Kenzo, who was whimpering and standing on his hind legs. He was begging and even Ibiki had admit it looked adorable. He sighed and kneeled down with her still in his arms. Kenzo barked happily as he jumped up on Katsumi. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Ibiki's neck while Kenzo settled himself on her breasts.

As they walked away, Ibiki looked down and grumbled.

"I wish I was that lucky." Katsumi giggled and gently slapped the side of his head.

"Don't be so jealous." She whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

A few weeks later, Katsumi was sat in a courtroom, waiting to hear, Sasuke's sentence. She had gone through with her promise of cutting her hair, her crimson mane now rested just above her shoulders. She would never let it grow any longer than a few inches below her shoulders. She had clung to Ibiki's side through the whole court proceedings. She had to repeat everything that had happened. She had to listen to Neji tell the court what he saw and then the medical report. She had to listen to the Hinata, Kiba and Shino tell them what they saw and heard. She had cried the whole time. Sasuke had his say, calming that Kakashi and the others had made up, making Katsumi lie so that Kakashi could have her. Naruto was being sentenced in the same case but he would undoubtedly have a lesser sentence than Sasuke. Naruto explained how he believed that Kakashi and she were having an affair. How he had helped Sasuke because he tricked him. He kept telling them how sorry he was, he was even in tears, begging for her forgiveness.

She had learned that during the raid of the Uchiha estate, the room Sasuke made into his fetish room, had a recorder in it. When Sasuke was asked about where the missing tapes were, he told them, he sent them to his own brother. Katsumi was horrified that his brother had seen her in such a way. She only agreed to his needs because it was what he wanted but she had no idea she was being taped. The trail had to stop for a week while Itachi was contacted. Since the war, Itachi was able to return due to Uchiha massacre files were opened and it was revealed it was an order from the Hokage. He was also revealed to be the secret source of information on the Akatsuki. However, Itachi couldn't bear to stay in Konoha and was allowed to travel where he pleased as long as he still did top ranked missions for them. Itachi had told them he had no idea that Katsumi wasn't willing in the tapes. He had only watched one, the first one he received. He just assumed that Sasuke was trying to make him jealous and happy handed the tapes to Katsumi. Once the trail was over, she would have Ibiki destroy them.

Kakashi walked into the courtroom and everyone stood. He started to read out Naruto's charges, taking part and assisting in a kidnapping. Due to Naruto's clean history past his childhood and his war hero status, the council only gave him a few years as punishment. They could also see that Naruto was tricked however; he shouldn't have knowingly assisted in a kidnapping. It would be unlikely that he would now ever become Hokage.

Next was Sasuke. Kakashi read out the charges: domestic abuse; rape; kidnap and distributing indecent images without consent. He was given life in prison. Normally, this would have led to execution, however, the council won't allow it. They knew they couldn't get Itachi to willingly give them an heir with Sharingan. Many thought the eldest Uchiha was gay. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with it, it just wasn't a very common thing to happen, openly anyway. Although Katsumi was sure that Kakashi was in love with Iruka, they just needed a little push towards each other. The council ordered Katsumi to have a pregnancy test done. Inside, Katsumi knew she was pregnant. She had missed her last period. At first, she thought it could be due to stress. But really, she knew it wasn't. If she was pregnant then Sasuke would be allowed to live until the baby was born. This meant that, if she was to miscarriage, they still had Sasuke. If she wasn't pregnant, then Sasuke would have to donate his sperm, a willing suitable kunoichi would be inseminated. He would also be allowed to live until that child was born. No doubt, Sakura would jump to that chance.

Katsumi didn't want to have his child if she was pregnant, but she wouldn't be allowed to terminate due to its father. Normally, in Konoha, there was no problem getting abortions if the woman: had a life threating illness that could result in either/or both deaths; rape; if the baby won't survive, even incest. Women who didn't have those reasons were often frowned upon by others but they could still have an abortion. Katsumi sighed, there was no point in having this debate in her mind.

"Ibiki, will you still want me if I'm pregnant?" She asked worried as they left the courtroom.

"Of course, I will." He pulled her close to him. "I'll be with you all the way if you are. I'll help you raise it. I'll be there every step of the way." He reassured her. She hugged him tightly, thanking him. Ibiki smiled and held her close, earning a few strange looks from fellow shinobi. He and Katsumi hadn't been public with their relationship yet, they wanted everything to blow over before letting anyone know.

Ibiki took Katsumi to the hospital, knowing if she went on her own, she would just turn back around. She didn't want to know, she wanted to sweep it under the carpet and forget about it.

Katsumi was going to find out her blood results the same day, they were rushing them through so the council could know. She huffed in annoyance; she didn't want those old bats thinking they could dictate to her about her pregnancy. She would bring them hell if they thought they could dictate how she brought up the child too.

She was pregnant. Katsumi sat in the examination room in shock. She didn't respond to anyone. She was too busy trying to take in the news. Ibiki had to come in so he could note down the information she needed about nutrition and what she couldn't do at different stages of pregnancy. The doctor had also stressed that the council requested she was to take things as easy as possible to avoid miscarriage. They even suggested that she had a prenatal DNA test to ensure it was Sasuke's. Katsumi snapped out at that point and started shouting about how she knew it was his, that DNA wasn't needed. She was incredibly pissed off that they would think she had an affair. Ibiki had to make her sit down before she attacked the doctor.

The next day, the council requested Katsumi's presence. She grumbled the whole way to Kakashi's office. They wanted to dictate her actions now because she was carrying their precious cargo.

"This better be good." She muttered as she walked into the office with Kenzo hot on her heels. He had grown a little more since she got him. He was now finding it easier to keep up with her fast walking speed without having run.

"Katsumi, I'm glad you could make it." One of the old council members spoke up and she glared at him.

"If you want to dictate my every move and how I raise this child, you can shove it up your ass." She hissed at them.

"Pregnancy hormones already affecting you dear?" An elderly woman asked.

"No, I just don't think you should be sticking your old noses in my business. The child is mine, not yours and as far as I'm concerned, Sasuke was a sperm donor. He will have nothing to do with this child nor have any influence over it." She explained, already annoyed with them.

"We just want to make sure the child is born healthy." Another councilor spoke up, earning another glare from her.

"This is the last and only time you will have anything to say about ME, MY pregnancy and MY child." She told them, folding her arms under her chest. "The child will be born, taken care of, entered into the academy and not because you want that. But because MY child whoever the father was, would go to the academy. They will grow up and be given a team and sensei. This will be based on their skills alone. Do not interfere, if I find out that you do interfere, I will move myself and MY child to Suna. There will be nothing you can do about. MY child will grow up like everyone else's, not treated any different. Do you understand?" The whole time she made her speech, she stared down every single one of them, daring them to say anything.

"We understand." One of the spoke up. "We just want the child to have the best chance in life." Katsumi snorted at them.

"My child's life as a ninja will be based on skills alone." She told them. "I mean it when I say, I will go to Suna." She added.

"Very well, we will let you carry on now. Please inform us of your progress." Katsumi shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't ask any other kunoichi to do it, so don't tell me to." She told them as she walked towards the door. "Oh, and if I find out you stick your nose in my medical files, there will be hell to pay." She added before walking out of the door.

"She's just as scary as Ibiki when she's angry." Kakashi hummed in agreement. This was tame compared to what he had seen in the past.

"Just keep your distance from now on." Kakashi said lazily. "I warned you all." He added as they left the room.


	32. Chapter 32

"Ibiki!" Katsumi called him from her room. He slowly lifted himself from the armchair that he had now claimed as his own. He froze at her bedroom door. He had been sleeping in the spare room since Kakashi asked him to look after her. He hadn't wanted to push her into anything since they started their relationship. But there she was, standing in front of him in a red lace bra and panties, matching set. "Are you just going to stand there?" She giggled as she walked towards him. He wrapped his arm around her, his hands touching the bare skin of her back.

"Is there a special occasion I should know about?" He asked with a smirk.

"Can't I seduce my own boyfriend into bed?" She questioned back. Ibiki chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. His hand moved up her back, sending chills down her spine till it came to rest at the back of her neck, supporting her.

His other hand slowly wandered down to her ass. He rested it there for a moment, waiting to see if she was ok with it. Once he was sure, he gently squeezed her ass, pulling her flush against him. She could feel his arousal pushing against her. Her hands travelled up to his shoulders, gently pushing his leather trench coat back. Ibiki smirked and quickly rid himself of the coat.

He pulled her up, off her feet by her ass, her arms and legs wrapped around his body. They didn't pull away from the kiss until he placed her down, gently, on the bed. "Ibiki." She breathed his name softly. Ibiki went to pull away, thinking she wanted to stop but her legs tightened around him, pulling him back down. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked with a smirk.

"I thought that..." She silenced him with a quick peck on his lips.

"Think nothing." She told him and looked into his eyes. "Ibiki, I love you." Ibiki smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." He told her, smiling. She kissed him deeply, pulling his forehead protector from his head. "Eger, aren't you?" He asked with a chuckle, making her blush. He smirked and pull away slightly so he could take his shirt off. "I don't mind." He whispered into her ear, giving it a long lick before his lips met her neck. A small moan passed her lips. Ibiki smirked as he kissed down her neck, he wanted her to only feel pleasure again. His hands rested just under her bust, his thumbs ghosting under the cups of her bra. All he wanted to was to rip her free from the underwear but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He wanted to hear her beg for him, no matter how painful his own need got, he would wait for her to beg.

Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders ever so slightly, her legs tightened around his waist, pushing his need into her own. As his lips travelled down to her collarbone, his hands slipped around her back and rested on the clasp of her bra. He waited again to see if she would protest it. When she didn't, he unclasped it, slowly pulling the straps down to rest level with the cups that still hid his view. His kisses became feather light as they travelled closer and closer to the valley of her breasts. He looked up at her, he could see she was holding back her moans by biting her lip. He knew that this was due to Sasuke. But from now on, he would make sure she knew she could moan underneath him. He wanted to hear the sounds she would make. He wanted to hear the pleasure that he was giving her.

His feather touch travelled back up her body to her lips. "I want to hear you." He whispered against her lips, driving his need hard against her own, making her whimper. "I want to hear you moan for me." He gently bit down on her neck as he kissed it, making her moan just for him. "Just like that baby." He told her as he removed her bra.

His hands nudged her arms up either side of her head. He interlinked their fingers as he kissed her deeply. As his lips moved from her jaw down to the tops of her breasts, his hands gently ghosted down her arms and rested under her breasts. "You are the most beautiful woman." He told her as he kissed her above her heart. She smiled but before she could respond, Ibiki gave her right nipple a long lick, making her moan. He smirked as he did the same to the other. His thumbs ghosted over her nipples, making them hard.

"Ibiki, please." She moaned softly; his light touches were like torture to her.

"Please what?" He asked, his breath ghosting over her skin. "You have to tell me." He ran his tongue around the edge of her right nipple. She arched her back, trying to make him touch her more.

"Please." She moaned again.

"Do you want me to do this again?" He asked before he gave her nipple a long lick.

"More." She told him, nodding at his actions.

"You have to tell me what more is." He whispered against her skin.

"Please." She moaned. "Please play with my breasts." She managed to say, blushing bright red. She had never had to do that before. She felt in control. She trusted him.

"Like this?" He asked as his hand ghosted over her breasts before squeezing them gently.

"More." She moaned again. Ibiki enjoyed this, he knew exactly what she wanted but he wanted to hear her say.

Watching her turn into a heated mess under him was more of a turn on then anything he had ever tried.

"Is this better baby?" He asked as his thumbs ghosted over her nipples, playing them. He knew the light touches were driving her crazy. He could feel her trying her hardest to rub her clothed need against his.

"I need more." She told him as her hands moved down to his. "Maybe I should show you." She smirked as he was taken by surprised. She guided his hands to squeeze her breasts, catching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned softly as she moved his thumbs over them before pinching them lightly. Ibiki growled as he pushed his need hard into hers.

"Aren't you a naughty little girl?" He teased her as he pulled her up as he sat up on his knees. Her need was sitting directly above his. His right hand rested on her ass while the other held supported her back. She was caught off guard as Ibiki took her nipple in his mouth, sucking it lightly. Her moans increased as his tongue joined in with his fun. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him as close as she could to her body.

He released her nipple before giving it one more long lick. He smirked as he saw her nipple was slightly swollen and her chest was heaving up and down. She whimpered when his lips left her skin. "What's wrong baby?" He teased her as he squeezed her ass. "What does my baby want?" She whimpered again and tried to pull him down to her breasts again. "You have to tell me, baby." He told her, whispered against her left nipple.

"Please do that again." She whimpered through her moans.

"This?" He asked as he gently blew against her nipple. She moaned but shook her head.

"No, I want your lips on me again." She begged him, making him smirk. He kissed down her light breast but purposely missed her nipple, making her whine at him needy. "Please, just suck on my tit." She groaned at him, annoyed he was doing this on purpose to make her talk dirty.

"Good girl." He quickly took her nipple in her mouth, making her gasp and moan softly. His hand slipped down the back of her panties; she felt his fingers ghost the back of her need.

He lay her back down on her back, unwrapping her legs from his waist. His lips slowly travelled down her stomach. He looked up at her as his hands travelled up her thighs to the top of her panties. She nodded to him and he slowly removed them. She blushed and closed her legs. "You're beautiful Katsumi." He told her as he kissed her stomach. "You don't have to hide it or be ashamed." He added and leant up to kiss her lips. "Relax, I'll stop if you tell me to." He kissed her with passion and brushed his tongue against her lips. She let him slip past her lips and play with her tongue. He interlinked their fingers again. He wanted her to ready for this, for them to become one with each other.

He felt her relax against him. His lips slipped down to her jaw, kissing along it till he reached her neck. His lips kept travelling down, his hands following as they ghost along her body, making her shiver from his touches. He reached the top of her need and gently opened her legs, revealing her to him. She blushed heavily and looked away. He kissed up her thighs, being careful not to touch her need. She moaned softly as her hips bucked slightly every time, he got closer to her need.

His tongue circled around her clit, earning him a needy moan.

"Ibiki, please." She whimpered when he went back to kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Please what?" He smirked against the skin of her thigh before gently blowing on her clit. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his neck.

"Lick my wet pussy." She told him in a begging tone.

"With pleasure." His tongue licked flat against her clit; he would tease her a bit first. He loved hearing those needy moans pass those soft lips. He made sure his tongue only brushed against her weeping need. He toyed with her clit until her moans got louder.

"Ibiki, please, just fuck me with your tongue." She groaned annoyed, her hands pushing on the back of his head to make him get closer. Ibiki chuckled at her impatience but did as he was told. She moaned loudly as his tongue dipped inside her. She felt him rub against every inch he could reach.

His middle finger slipped between her folds with his tongue. Her back arched and her legs tightened around him. His finger thrust slowly inside, feeling every wall that was tightening around it. He moved his tongue back up to her clit, teasing it with slow circles around it. At this moment in time, she was cursing him for not having hair. All she wanted to do was pull him closer but she couldn't. He added another finger and ran his tongue flat against her clit. She knew if he kept this up, she would be seeing stars. Ibiki could tell the same from her loud moans and the throbbing of her walls, getting ready to milk something that wasn't really there. She whimpered, annoyed as Ibiki pulled away as she was about to cum.

He stood up slowly and smirked down at her as he unbuckled his belt. Katsumi bit her lip, watching him as he pulled the belt free. She could see his need clearly straining against his trousers. She quickly got onto her knees and battered his hands away. She slowly undid his trousers, her fingers hooking into his boxers so she could pull them down at the same time. Once he was freed, she blushed and gently ran her hand up his hard cock. He groaned softly had her light touch. She slowly licked up his cock, teasing him. He watched her with a smirk. He let her take him in her mouth, he moaned when she looked up at him. He ran his hand through her hair, letting it rest at the back of her head. God, she looked so sexy to him. He let her go at her pace, he ignored the urge to move his hips. As her lips moved up and down, he could feel her tongue dance around his skin. He almost let himself go when her hand started to gently play with his balls. His grip tightened in her hair as he felt himself getting closer. Shit, he never thought he would cum this quick.

"Fuck." He hissed through his teeth. "I'm going to cum." He added just before holding her still as he emptied his load.

He stepped back, freeing himself from her mouth. He noticed she hadn't swallowed or spat it out yet. It was like she was waiting for an order. "Do want to swallow or spit it out?" He asked as he held up the bin for her. She quickly spat it out and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry." She whispered, looking at the floor.

"It's fine baby." He told her as he leant down to kiss her. He didn't care if she had just sucked him off, he just wanted her. He pushed her back on the bed before rolling on his back, pulling her on top of him. She blushed as sat up, feeling he was already ready to go again.

"Maybe you're not getting as old I thought you were." She teased and Ibiki chuckled.

"You don't need to worry about that baby." He pulled her down gently by the back of her neck. "If you want to stop, you can." He whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply.

As they kissed, he felt her hand slip down between them. She pulled away and smirked.

"I'm not going to stop." She slowly pushed her aching pussy down on his hard cock. Ibiki moaned quietly and held onto her hips. She moaned softly and moved her hips slowly, getting used to the feeling of him deep inside her. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest. He let her set the pace, he wanted to make this about her.

As her pace increased, he sat up and wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her closer, his hands running up and down her back. He thrusted himself up in time with her hips as they kissed with passion.

Katsumi could feel herself coming undone, she was so close to her release. Ibiki's hands moved up her sides. His thumbs gently rubbed against her nipples, making her moan softly into the kiss. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He started to thrust a little faster, trying to get her all the way there.

A few thrusts later, Katsumi gasped and arched her back. Her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve and feeling were heightened in that one moment. She was vaguely aware of Ibiki's groan as he released inside her, filling her with his seed.

She relaxed against him, breathing heavily. He held her close to him, kissing her jaw and neck, easing her back to this world. He felt her legs unwrap from around him and he lay back down with him still inside her. He wasn't in any rush move from her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Wow." She whispered and giggled quietly. Ibiki smiled back down at her before kissing her softly. When she pulled away, she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his fingers running up and down her back.

"Katsumi." He called for attention after a few moments of silence. She hummed in response. "We need to get under the covers." He told her softly, gently moving her hair from her face.

"Comfy." She muttered, clearly close to falling asleep. Ibiki chuckled and sighed.

"Can I pick you up and then get under the covers with you?" He asked her and she nodded.

He slowly sat up, holding back a moan as he felt himself get hard again. Katsumi smirked against his shoulder, letting him know that she knew. He stood up, one arm under her ass while her arms wrapped around his neck lazily. He managed to pull back the covers and lay back down with her.

"Do you need any help?" She asked sleepily as she moved her hips to make her point clear.

"You're too tired, just get so sleep. I'll be fine." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded against him. A few moments later, he felt her body relax completely against her. He smiled to himself as he ran his hands through her hair. He was happy, she was his now and no one could change that.


	33. Chapter 33

As the months went by, Katsumi's tummy grew. Ibiki made it his mission to make her as happy as possible. He went with her to every appointment, got her whatever food she wanted. The two of them hadn't told anyone about their relationship nor did they hide it. If someone asked, then they would say that they were together. Katsumi stated that if someone needed to ask after they had witnessed them holding hands, hugging, kissing or being intermate in any other way then they must be morons. Ibiki agreed with her.

Seven months along, Katsumi just wanted the baby out. Her tummy was huge, her feet were swollen, her breasts had started to become sore. She sat across her sofa, huffing annoyed, she couldn't remember the last time she was comfortable. Ibiki watched her with sympathetic eyes. Kenzo sat on the floor in line with her tummy, guarding her and the baby growing inside. Ibiki learned quickly just how protective Kenzo was. Ibiki had approached Katsumi from behind as she was starting to show. She hadn't noticed Ibiki yet, as his arm came around to pull her to him by her waist. Before his arm could reach her, Kenzo's jaw had locked down on his arm. It wasn't enough to break the skin but it hurt enough. He had an ugly black and purple bruise there for a few weeks. Now he made sure Katsumi knew he was there.

"Ibiki-kun." He heard her whine from the sofa. He smiled to himself and looked up from his book that he was reading from his claimed armchair.

"Yes?" He asked, he was waiting for his orders.

"My feet hurt." She complained. In other words, 'can I have a foot rub?' Ibiki thought to himself.

"Would you like a foot rub?" He asked and watched as her face lit up. He put his book down on the coffee table, making sure to mark his page. He got up, eyeing Kenzo closely, making sure the dog knew what he was doing. Kenzo had gotten a lot bigger since he was a puppy, he could easily come up to the five-foot five Katsumi's knee while sitting. Ibiki sat down at the end of the sofa, gently lifting her feet into his lap. His fingers gently rubbed her feet, earning a small moan from Katsumi's lips. The more he worked on her feet, the more frequent her quite moans became. Ibiki struggled to control himself.

Movement in Katsumi's tummy caught his attention. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as he received a kick from the baby inside. Katsumi smiled as she watched Ibiki. She never expected Ibiki to take on the role of a loving father. She wasn't going to force him to be her child's father but he seemed to have taken on the role like it was second nature. She knew he would make an excellent father.

A knock the door gained their attention. Katsumi huffed to herself, she hated having visitors. She had taken to wearing maternity leggings and Ibiki's tops, she refused to wear the flowery and pink clothing that seemed to be the only things sold. Kenzo was barking at the door, letting the person outside know that he was ready for any attack. Although, Katsumi was sure it was Kenzo letting them know someone was there. Ibiki got up and went to the door while Katsumi struggled to shift herself off her back to sitting up.

"Ah, Itachi-san, please come in." Katsumi heard Ibiki say from the hallway. Itachi had been stopping by regularly since he found out Katsumi was pregnant. It started out as once a month, now he was around every week, checking on her and the baby. Katsumi could hear muttering from the hallway and went to get up to see what was going on.

"I have some bad news." Itachi whispered to Ibiki.

"Go to the kitchen, she'll hear you. The last thing we need to do is stress her out." Ibiki whispered back as he heard Katsumi strain to stand on her sore feet.

Ibiki went into the living room and placed his hand on her shoulder before she could get off the sofa. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked her and her stomach grumbled. Ibiki chuckled while Katsumi blushed.

"Yeah, something sweet please." She told him as Kenzo sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Stay there and I'll find something while Itachi makes us a drink." He let her shoulder go.

"Putting him to work already?" Katsumi asked with a grin. Itachi always helped out how he could when he came around. One day he had come around while she was attempting to get out the bath. Ibiki had gone to work, this was when she was coming up to the six months mark. She hadn't thought about how she was meant to get out the bath after her struggle to get into it. Kenzo was barking like mad when Itachi knocked. He had waited for her waddle over and open the door but she didn't. He had gotten concerned, Kenzo and Katsumi had become inseparable. Itachi climbed through the hallway window and was greeted by Kenzo who continued to bark at him. He called for Katsumi who was rather embarrassed by now. She shouted back and told him her predicament. She had pulled the shower curtain closed as Itachi entered the bathroom. He passed her a towel without looking and waited for her to wrap herself in it. He then helped her out of the bath and let her waddle run into her bedroom. When she came out dressed, he had made her some green tea and had brought dango with him to share with her. Ibiki had come home in the evening and Itachi told him what had happened. Ibiki was pissed but remained calm, he told her to never have a bath without him there. From that point onwards, Ibiki was working less and less, clearly not trusting her not to get herself in another predicament like that again.

"What's going on?" Ibiki whispered to Itachi as he entered the kitchen. Itachi looked up from the kettle that he was waiting for to boil.

"Sasuke escaped." Itachi told him. Ibiki growled, stopping his search for something sweet.

"How did they let that happen?!" Ibiki hissed through his teeth.

"It appears that Sasuke had been planning with other inmates to start a riot. It was enough of a distraction for him to escape." Itachi informed him. "Naruto escaped too." He then added. Ibiki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto isn't a worry; I'm guessing he's gone after Sasuke." Ibiki sighed, he was trying to work out what to say to Katsumi. "This is the last thing she needs. She's two months away from giving birth." He stressed.

"I suggest we don't say anything yet." Itachi said as the kettle boiled. "I brought dango if she's asking for sweet food." He then added as he watched Ibiki's frantic search through the cupboards. Ibiki sighed with relief.

"You are a life saver." Itachi let a small smile appear on his face before turning back to being stoic. "How did you know?" He then quizzed, even he couldn't predict her cravings.

"Every time I come around; I bring dango. Even if she didn't know if I did bring some, she always asks for something sweet." Itachi explained and Ibiki looked impressed.

"What do we do then?" He then asked as Itachi passed him a bag that he but on the counter. Their convocation had to go back on track. Ibiki started plating up the dango.

"We wait for information. I will stay with you both, just in case, I don't mind sleeping on the sofa."

"Have the spare room, we haven't decorated yet for the baby." Ibiki told him. He felt Itachi staring at him. He looked over at the frozen Uchiha. He looked at him confused.

"If you're not using the spare room or sofa..." Itachi started. "Are you and Katsumi in a relationship?" He then managed to ask. Ibiki frowned.

"I thought you already knew?" Ibiki stated and Itachi shook his head.

"Let's hope Sasuke doesn't know, I dread to think what he will do if he comes back for her. He knows she's pregnant because the elders hadn't ordered a sperm donation from him. He knows his time is limited." Itachi said as he poured their tea. Ibiki nodded.

"We act normal, ask to stay for a while. I'll talk her into letting you if I have to." Ibiki told him before they left the kitchen, carrying the dango and tea.

Katsumi had moved back across the sofa. She wasn't fussed by Itachi seeing her being unladylike. Itachi smiled and sat at her feet. Katsumi smiled back and took a plate of dango off Ibiki.

"How are you feeling today?" Itachi asked.

"Sore, swollen, fat, hungry and sore." She answered him.

"You said sore twice." Ibiki told her as he sat down in his armchair. Katsumi shrugged and ignored him.

"Katsumi-chan, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Itachi said calmly. Katsumi hummed for him to continue. "I was hoping to stay until the baby was born, I was hoping that you would let me stay." He said watching her closely. "I want to help more with the baby and help with decorating the baby's room. I want to make your life easier now you're getting closer to your due date." He went on to explain before she could tell him no. Katsumi thought for a moment. It would be useful to have Itachi around as well but she didn't want to wrapped in bubble wrap.

"I'm incapable." Katsumi stated.

"I think Itachi just wants to be there for you and his new niece or nephew." Ibiki weighed in, trying to convince her of Itachi's good intentions.

"I know that." Katsumi hushed him. "You can have the spare room until the baby is born." She added looking at Itachi. "But first..." Ibiki sighed, she was going to ask for another foot rub. "I need a foot massage; your skill will determine if you can stay." Ibiki laughed and Itachi smiled a little. He gently took Katsumi's swollen feet in his lap. As he worked his magic, Katsumi relaxed and smiled.

Once they finished eating and drinking, Itachi stated that he to get his things and he would be back in the morning with what he needed. He also agreed to bring more dango for Katsumi.

Katsumi sat up and yawned, stretching her arms.


	34. Chapter 34

"Do you want to have a nap?" Ibiki asked as he cleaned up the coffee table. Katsumi shook her head. Ibiki was about to tell her that there was no shame in needing to rest. He knew she wasn't sleeping well at the moment.

"I'd rather do something else in bed." She told him with a smirk. Ibiki watched her attempt to sway her hips in a sexy way but her waddle made it difficult. He smirked to himself. She wanted one last chance to have pregnancy sex before Itachi moved in. He followed her, his own need becoming hard. He let her sit on the side of the bed and pull off his top that she was wearing. He loved seeing her wearing his tops or jumpers, it showed that she was his. He drank in her body. Her bra struggled to hold her swollen breasts, the band of her maternity leggings covering most of her stomach, supporting her.

Ibiki leaned down, capturing her lips with his. His hands reached around and unclasped her bra, releasing her aching breasts. He heard her sigh of relief. His lips trailed down her jaw, down her neck and then to the top of her breasts. He heard her moan softly at his touches. He gently pushed her on to her back, his hands reached the top of her leggings. He kissed the top of her stomach as he pulled her leggings off. He helped her rest against the pillows she had added to the bed in an attempt to make her comfortable enough to sleep. He pulled her panties off and smirked, she was already wet for him. He looked up at her, she was blushing, trying to close her legs. His hands stopped her, he hated that she got embarrassed when he looked at her need. It was perfect to him, pink, silky soft, wet and it molded to him perfectly. He licked his lips, he just wanted to please her now. He always wanted to please her.

His head ducked down between her thighs he heard a sharp intake of air as his tongue reached out, sliding between her lip. Her hands rushed up to his head, he placed her legs over his shoulders. He felt her thighs tighten around him, keeping him close to her. Her moans filled the room as his tongue glided in and out. He gently sucked on her clit, her moans louder with each movement. His right hand held her in place on her hip while his left hand moved towards her need. His tongue was replaced with a finger, reaching farther. His mouth sucking and licking at her clit while his fingers moved in and out slowly, adding one at a time. He felt her getting closer as his moved faster. He wanted her to cum for him. Her eyes closed tightly, moans escaping her lips, her finger nails digging into his skin, her thighs holding onto him with a death grip. His own need was screaming for attention, he held on, just a little longer. She came. Her moan almost sounded like a scream of pleasure; her body relaxed completely. She looked down at him while she panted. Ibiki smirked and gave her one last long lick over her need. She gasped at the touch.

He gave her time to recover and watched as she slowly got on her hands and knees, her eyes undressing him.

"Strip." She ordered, Ibiki happily obliged, teasing her. He slowly removed his clothes, slowly one at a time. The first item to go was his headband, then his coat. Katsumi bit her lip as she watched. Next his shirt and then his trousers. He stood in front of her in just his boxers. "Them too." She told him. Ibiki smirked and slowly revealed his need to her. She signaled for him to come closer. He stepped in front of her. She reached out and took his need in her hand, gently tugging up and down. He looked down at her, moving his hand to the top of her head, telling her to continue without a word. She licked up his need, teasing him, getting her own back for teasing her. Ibiki watched her through lidded eyes, his fingers running though her short hair. Her mouth took him whole, sucking gently. His grip tightened on her hair as her warm mouth surrounded him. He moaned quietly as she moved up and down, her tongue curling around him, making sure she had licked every inch of him. Her hand slowly moved up his thigh as she used the other to hold herself up. Her finger ghosted over his balls, she heard him moan a little louder. She played gently with his balls, teasing movements as her mouth moved faster. She wanted him to cum. She looked up at him, watching him. Sucking a little harder, she felt him push her head down on him and kept her there. His seed spilled into her mouth. He felt her swallow his seed before he released her.

"You don't have to do that." He told her, brushing her hair from her face.

"I know, but I want to do it, for you." She answered, pulling some pillows down to slide under her stomach for some support. He smirked and watched her. She stayed on all fours, moving to the middle of the bed. He kneeled behind her on the bed, rubbing his need against hers. She moaned softly; his hands came up to her hips. He gently pushed his need inside her, his hands wondering over her back.

"Relax." He told her as he moved slowly in and out. He wanted to make this last, he wasn't sure how often they would get a chance to do this once Itachi moved in temporarily. They moved together slowly, Ibiki pushing in deep. He kissed her back, gently running his fingers over her body. He felt her relax as they moved. She moaned his name, gaining his attention.

"I need more." She moaned as she tried to move faster. Ibiki smirked. He loved it when she told him she needed more. He loved to tease her, make her beg. He picked up his speed a little more, her moans louder. "Don't fucking tease me." She hissed at him as he started to slow down again. Ibiki chuckled, this time he thrusted faster, getting faster. Her moans got louder and louder. He could feel the walls of her need tighten around him, trying to milk him. She was close, he knew it didn't take long once he made her cum. She was so much more sensitive when had teased her. She came, the sensation was enough to make him cum as well. He pulled out once he filled her. He held her by her hips, making sure she stayed steady. He helped her lay back down on the bed. They together, Katsumi finally sleeping.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, Kenzo started barking loudly early in the morning. Katsumi grumbled while Ibiki cursed him to shut up. Ibiki quickly pulled on his boxers and went to the front door. Itachi was stood there with a backpack and two other bags at his feet. Ibiki motioned for him enter and pulled up the two bags on the floor. He felt Itachi's eyes on him.

"Problem?" Ibiki asked curious.

"I didn't know Katsumi-chan liked to claw." Itachi said simply and put his backpack down on the coffee table. Ibiki ran into the bathroom. He managed to see claw marks all over his shoulders. She must have down it while he went down on her. He rushed into the bedroom and dressed as quick as possible. He told Katsumi of Itachi's arrival. Sure enough, she asked for something sweet to eat.

Another month or so passed, so far it had been uneventful. Ibiki and Itachi seemed worried, it was too quiet after Sasuke's escape. Katsumi still didn't know. They both agreed to tell her after the birth, that way she would be ready to protect the baby, and it meant they didn't risk stressing out the baby. The closer she got to her due date the more protective the two men got.

A few days before she was due, Kenzo had been barking like mad for hours, nothing they did could calm him. Katsumi was confused, he had never behaved like this before. However, for Ibiki and Itachi, it told them that Sasuke may be lingering nearby. He was close enough to making Kenzo alert. Ibiki went to check the perimeter. Since Sasuke's escape, ANBU had been issued to guard Katsumi but Ibiki still wanted to make sure it was safe.

Itachi sat with Katsumi in her room as she attempted to calm down Kenzo. They both heard the front door open and close but Kenzo ran for the bedroom door. Kenzo never barked at Ibiki, and now no longer barked at Itachi. Katsumi looked confused and then looked at Itachi. Itachi signalled her to be quiet and hid, ready to strike. Foot stops moved towards the bedroom door. Katsumi held her breath, her heart racing. She watched the door handle turn.

Her worse nightmare appeared.

Sasuke was smiling like a mad man. He had found her and he was right, she was carrying his child. She looked beautiful, no breathe taking. Suddenly Kenzo leapt for Sasuke, he bit down on his arm. Sasuke hissed and managed to fling Kenzo across the hallway. Kenzo lay there still. Katsumi's watched in shock. She went to get up to check on Kenzo but she saw Itachi signal for her to stay where she was. Sasuke inspected the wound on his arm, anger flashing over his face.

"Stupid mutt." Sasuke hissed and walked up Katsumi. She tried to move back but Sasuke grabbed her arm. Itachi stepped out of the shadows.

"Otōto." Itachi got his attention. Sasuke looked up at his older brother.

"Nii-san." He responded. "What are you doing here?" He then asked, he wondered if Itachi had been trying to take his place.

"I came back to look after my new niece or nephew." Itachi answered honestly. Sasuke snorted, not believing a word of it.

"Admit it, you saw those tapes, all of them." Sasuke started, Katsumi looked away. She wanted to cry, she hated knowing he taped them and then sent them to Itachi. She had made sure Ibiki destroyed them, destroyed all evidence of them after the trail. "You want her for yourself and now she has a ready-made heir, she would be a good choice for you." Sasuke continued. Itachi shook his head.

"As much as I enjoyed those tapes, I am only here for the baby. It needs a Uchiha to train it." Itachi reasoned. Sasuke smirked, he finally got Itachi to admit he liked the tapes. Sasuke had been writing to Itachi to get any form of information from him, even asking if he liked the tapes and if he still had them. He had tried to write to Katsumi but the jail never sent them but it didn't stop him from writing to her, telling her what he wanted to do to her body. He also wrote about what they would do in the future, about raising their child and having more, many more.

"Well." Sasuke licked his lips, his eyes looking up and down Katsumi's body. "Would you like a live show?" He asked with a grin, his eyes gleaming. Katsumi stared at him with wide eyes. Itachi nodded, if he could get Sasuke's attention off himself, he could attack without harm coming to Katsumi. Sasuke smirked and stepped towards Katsumi, he took in her full form, her stomach large, her breasts swollen and the glow of her skin. He licked his lips again.

A blade touched Sasuke's neck, making him pause. He looked over his shoulder, Itachi was holding a kunai against his neck. "Nii-san." Sasuke whined like a child. "I thought you wanted a show? I'll let you join in after." Sasuke then teased. Katsumi looked at him mortified at the thought.

"You are going back you jail." Itachi told him in a warning tone.


	36. Chapter 36

Katsumi didn't see what happened next, it happened so fast. The two brothers started fighting. Ibiki appeared next to her. When she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

She felt water run down her legs, her stomach gave out a wave of pain. She grabbed Ibiki's arm, stopping him from going to help Itachi. He looked back at her, he saw the pain, panic and fear in her face.

"The baby's coming." She said simply before moaning from another wave of pain. Ibiki tried to pick her up, he had to get her to the hospital. The two brothers had heard a strange moan and turned to see Katsumi holding her stomach. "It's coming now." She hissed at Ibiki, slapping his hands away. Sasuke tried to rush to her side, Itachi held him back. Ibiki quickly pulled off her leggings and underwear. Sasuke growled.

"She's mine!" He shouted in anger. Ibiki ignore him. "Get away from her!" He continued to scream. ANBU had entered the apartment and were pulling Sasuke away.

"Get a medic!" Ibiki shouted while Itachi slid down behind Katsumi, supporting her back and letting her grip his hands. Ibiki covered her lower half with a thin blanket before rushing to get water and towels. Itachi tried is best to talk her through the breathing exercises but he could tell by how crushed his fingers were, it didn't seem to be working. "You're doing great, baby." Ibiki told her when he was back. Katsumi glared at him.

"How would you know!" She screamed at him as a medic rushed in. They instructed Itachi to hold onto Katsumi's legs, keeping them open while Ibiki took over getting his fingers crushed.

"It's almost time Katsumi-san." The medic spoke up as more medics turned up to help. "On the next contraction I'm going to need you to push." Katsumi nodded and breathed in, pushing with her contraction. "I see the head." The medic announced. "One more, push, push, push!" The medic said as Katsumi pushed again. Ibiki looked down, he regretted it, as much as it's the miracle of child birth, it is also not for the faint hearted. "And again!" The medic called out. "You're doing wonderful, last push now!" Katsumi pushed as far as she could and at the end, she heard the cry, the cry of her baby. "It's a boy!" Katsumi smiled and rested against Itachi. She looked up at Ibiki, he had a massive grin on his face and even jumped at the chance to cut the umbilical cord.

A few days after the birth, Katsumi was allowed to leave the hospital alone with her new born boy. She had been told that Sasuke had been executed and that Naruto had also escaped the jail. Which she was not happy about finding out almost two months later. Naruto had yet to be found but she guessed he may have gone to find a way to make up for his mistakes. That or he went after Sasuke and never made it back to Konoha. Either way, she knew Naruto wouldn't be a threat to her.

She cradled her son close to her chest as she spotted the elders approaching her as she left the hospital. They don't waste any time, Katsumi thought to herself. Ibiki stood at one side of her while Itachi stood at the other.

"What have you named your lovely baby?" One of the elder female councillors asked, they kept their distance. They didn't want to incur the wrath of her, Itachi and Ibiki. They would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Daiki." She answered simply and carried on walking away from them. Itachi and Ibiki followed closely.


End file.
